Echoes of Serenity
by RedheadRennie
Summary: Mal lost everything in Serenity Valley. Meeting echoes from that turning point in his life means things continue to not go smooth. {Set after the BDM; rated T for adult situations and themes; series of related one-shots}
1. A Lost Soul

With seven well-armed men against him, Jayne and Zoe, there wasn't much Mal could do about what he was faced with. His shoulders tensed beneath his jacket and the urge to shoot the captain facing him was making his trigger finger itchy. The woman sauntered closer; her very walk told him that she hadn't been broken. She stood proud and tall and even the bruises visible on her couldn't hide her dignity. She was a loose cannon, but something in the other captain's arsenal had kept her under lock and key; something had made her a commodity and something more had made her accept that position.

She gave a tiredly seductive smile and the ceiling light highlighted the yellow-purple bruise on her jawline. Every nerve in his body was screaming for him to save her. She radiated confidence, but her body language spoke of harshness and jaded silence.

"Take her for the night—exchange for the coin I don't got; she's worth it. Call things even?"

Mal glared at the other captain behind a practiced smile, "Even."

Captain Yan smiled before turning his eyes onto the woman, "And we'll have a chat about being shiny for guests in the morning."

Mal saw a flinch come over the woman's features. It was barely there, nothing more than a glinting of anxiety, but it was there nonetheless. She was breathtaking, even with the obvious injuries. Her green eyes were bright but wizened. They'd seen too much for her age. Her brown hair was wavy and fell to just at the collarbone. She was ivory-skinned and almond-eyed with a round and open face.

"Feel free to avail yourself of our hospitality," Yan continued.

Mal nodded and gave one quick look to Zoe; she didn't say or do anything and only walked the opposite way with a confused Jayne in tow. The woman stayed at his side to lead him deeper into Yan's ship and didn't say a word. The bruises he could see spoke of unkind hands. The ones he couldn't see he knew were there by the limp in her step and the way she flinched to climb up stairs. Her bunk was at the front end of the ship, away from what he supposed were the crew quarters. Her room was spacious but Spartan. One trunk was in the corner and there was nothing besides that and a nightstand. The bed was clean and perfectly made. Although Mal had the sneaking and terrible gut feeling that she was never in it.

She shut the door behind them and gave that same tired smile that made his heart break in two to see. She kissed him, melted against him, and it was too amazing at first for him to remember that this wasn't what he'd wanted. He unlocked his lips and backpedaled and found the bed at the back of his knees, nearly forcing him to sit.

"No, this ain't the way this works."

She stared at him, "If I don't show you a good time… Just make this easier on both of us and let me do my job," she pulled off the loose flannel shirt that revealed an armored tank top and toned, but bruised, arms.

"I won't be taking advantage of you. Not a bit. And I don't plan on letting you get beat for it, either."

She scoffed, "Really."

"Really. You have a name?"

She eyed him, arms crossed over her chest, "Adalyn."

"Last name?"

"Why do you care?"

" 'Cause ain't no woman in the world deserves to be beat for not trading her flesh. And you don't seem the type to be here of your own free will. So I don't plan on leaving you here of mine."

"I'm not worth the risk, Captain. I'm a lost cause."

"That don't bother me."

"Yan won't let me go. It's not worth a firefight over. So let me do my job and when you leave in the morning you can save me a beating by saying I did it well."

He looked at her. Such grim determination not to cause more trouble for anyone. Lost cause or no, no soul deserved a life like this. Couldn't much be called one, either. Mal hated himself for thinking, just for a second, that he should let her do what she'd been told to.

"You don't talk like us. Reckon you're from the core."

"I was."

"How'd you wind up out here?"

"Captain. Don't. It's not worth it. I'm long past saving."

He sat on the bed and was grateful that she stayed standing, "How long?"

"Ten years. Or two months, depending on how you look at it."

He didn't know what to make of that so he only nodded.

She stared at him, "You're a terrorist?"

"What? No."

"Browncoat?"

"That obvious?"

"You're carrying a service pistol from the war. I doubt it was Alliance issued."

"Is that why you don't want my help? I'm a Browncoat? Fought against your shiny core world?"

"Being from a core world doesn't make me Allied. My brothers were Browncoats. My whole family was, actually. So, no. That's not why."

"Then why?"

"You're too good a man to be mixed up in all of this. I don't need a death on my conscience. And that's what would happen if you tried to help me. So, again, just let me do my job. Please."

"Don't think I could live with myself if I did."

Her eyes were haunted, "Could you live with yourself if you didn't?"

The bruises on her made him wince and think of what would happen if Yan ever found out. If there were ever a rock and a hard place, it was here and now and he hated to think of the nagging conscience he would have either way.

"I can get you out of here. My ship's still docked and we have the room for another body. Won't be any trouble at all. But you know this ship better. If we're gonna sneak you out, it'll be because you know how to get out."

"I can't risk it."

He sighed. Arguing wasn't what he wanted to do and he could tell it wouldn't make a difference with her. She was too lost and resigned to fight. If this would work, he'd have to convince her some other way.

"Do you have salve?"

Her brow furrowed but she nodded. She reached into the little nightstand and pulled out a small jar of the medicinal rubbing lotion. It was fruity smelling. Mixing with her muskiness, it was intoxicating. She handed it over and he opened it.

"Sit down."

She hesitated. He sighed, "I'm not gonna knife you. Sit down."

She sat down facing him and he dabbed a little of the lotion onto her jawline bruise. She winced and pulled away with questioning eyes. He ignored it and gently rubbed the lotion against battered skin. She stayed stiff and vigilant but allowed him to move on to the next wound. It was a bite mark on her shoulder and it looked fresh and new. The broken skin had only just clotted and he hated to think of the pain she'd been through. When he pulled the strap of her tank top off her shoulder to reach a large bruise under it, she relaxed ever so slightly.

"You have gentle hands."

He tried to smile, "Now I know you ain't been touched right 'cause my hands are 'bout as calloused as they come."

He found grip marks on her upper arms and those, too, were gently mended. The lotion might not do much, but it would cool the pain he had no doubt she was feeling.

"Got a doc on board could fix you up right, get you back to new again."

"I don't do doctors."

"Still, feel better if he could look at you. Feel loads better knowing that after he fixed you, you wouldn't be beat again."

"If wishes were horses…" she said quietly.

"You wouldn't have to stay on with me. I could drop you somewhere safe. Here, turn 'round."

She did, putting her back to him. He lifted her tank a little and saw streaks of purple across her side. He gingerly touched one and she hissed in pain. He sighed again to see the utter destruction Yan had put her through. And he doubted it was just Yan. There were no women on his crew; likely each of the boys had done their fair share, too.

"Broken ribs," he said.

"Just a few," she hissed again when he rubbed a bit of lotion on them. The lotion he'd put on her other wounds had cooled the skin and he could see goosebumps on her arms. The ship was chilly and he doubted she had much in the way of warm clothes. The tank and cargo pants she was in were thin material. The tank showed her battered body and he would be sure to scout for better clothes from Kaylee or Zoe when he got her aboard.

"Will there be a guard out in the docking bay?"

"Zanib. He's vigilant. He won't be drunk."

"Which one's he?"

"Dark skin. Tall, too. Had the BP 245 across his chest."

The description of the gun rang home the image of the man he would probably be facing if he tried to sneak her out. He doubted he would come out on top if the man decided to throw a blow. He heard her pant again with pain and he lightened his touch on her ribs.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

There was something about her innate strength and fear, resolution, that made him wish she'd never been forced into the life she was leading. He still felt the honorable need to protect her even though it was clear that she was able to protect herself mentally if not physically. For all the bruises and wounds, she was stronger than most.

He capped the salve and put it aside. She pulled down the corner of her tank and rolled her shoulder. He could hear it crack a bit in the joint. But she seemed relaxed. Her head hung for a moment.

"Thank you."

"Weren't nothing. Best way to thank me would be to let me get you outta here."

"If you wait until one, it'll be easier. Only Zanib will be on duty."

"One it is then. 'Til then, you get sleeping. I'll keep watch."

She turned to look at him, placing her hand high on his thigh and he saw some pure softness in her eyes, "There are better ways to thank a gentle man."

* * *

Zoe kept her eye on the console. If Mal was going to get the poor soul out, he would send a signal first. That signal might come in the form of gunshots close to the airlock, but it would be a signal. Seeing that woman even for the few minutes she did, she knew what was running through Mal's mind because it had been going through hers, too. Even with that woman's resolute survival mentality, Zoe wanted to spare her more bruises that she knew were from unloving actions. She hated to think what might happen if the captain got caught trying to get the woman out.

River came up beside her and sat in the copilot's seat. Zoe looked over at her and saw wistful eyes in that face. The girl curled up on the seat, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Her black hair cascaded around the pale skin of her legs.

"Long lost soul."

"What?"

She laid her chin on the top of a knee, "Lost soul."

"That woman over there?"

"She doesn't know everything yet. Things are unraveling too fast for her to keep track of the stitch."

"You're gonna have to speak normally for this, River," Zoe sighed.

The girl sighed, "She thinks we're the knight in shining armor. Armor's dented. Rusted away. She won't be happy to see it."

"You saying we shouldn't take her on?"

"Saying we're not what she thinks."

Zoe looked back to the console, "No one ever is."

With that, she decided she'd better go and get the others ready in case they had to haul out of there in a hurry. She stopped at the top of the stairs to look at River. The girl smiled at her.

"I'll be here if he calls; make the getaway safe."

Zoe nodded, grateful for the girl's observance. She headed down towards the infirmary to find Simon categorizing his supplies.

"Might have a patient coming in before morning."

"The woman?"

"She's walking, but that doesn't mean she's not hurt. We get her on, you need to make sure she's healthy."

"Of course."

Zoe left it at that. She hoped the woman checked out okay. She hated to think of how bent on the warpath the captain might become if she'd been hurt in more than one wrong fashion.

* * *

Popping open the top of the trunk, Adalyn pulled aside some meager clothes aside to find a sniper rifle and handhelds. She quickly strapped a holster onto each thigh, tying them off above the knee. The sniper rifle she loaded onto her back. Mal smiled.

"You had these all along and never used them?"

"No point in killing everyone until you can get away from the bodies."

Her dim and realistic view made him shiver on the inside. His own service pistol stayed close to his hand and he sincerely hoped it wouldn't be used.

She stuffed some personal belongings in a tote messenger bag and it was bulging by the time she closed it. She closed the trunk and looked at it for a moment before turning away. With her leading the way, Mal followed. They made it down to the docking bay before a gruff hand landed on Mal's shoulder.

"Thinking on sneaking away?"

Mal didn't turn around and in all honesty didn't have time before Adalyn pulled her gun and aimed it squarely over his shoulder. The hand on his shoulder loosened up and Mal stepped closer to Adalyn.

"You shoot me, you'll never be able to run far enough," Zanib said with a thick smile.

Adalyn smiled, "Won't be a problem."

She pulled the trigger.

Mal jumped out of his skin at the unexpected shot. Zanib's body fell to the ground and it was the hole in his forehead that obviously killed him. Adalyn watched dispassionately when the body crumpled. She holstered her gun and found Mal's stare on her.

"What?"

"Shooting wasn't in the plan."

"Well, not like he didn't deserve it."

She quickly brought both guns up and Mal wasn't far behind. They aimed at the oncoming crew. Yan was at the front and he looked once at Zanib's body before looking at the barrels trained on him. He smiled.

"Trying to take her?"

Mal readjusted his grip on the pistol, "Not trying. Doing. She's coming with me."

Yan eyed her, looked her over, "Fine. Have her. She's not worth the trouble anyway. Harold, get her trunk. Wouldn't want her to leave her precious things behind."

Mal stayed cautiously alert and optimistic. If Yan was going to just let them walk out, the girl was more likely not to shoot anyone with that clearly happy trigger finger of hers.

"She tell you why she's all the way out here?"

"Not my concern."

"Should be. You're taking on a killer. Some runaway. You and yours had better start locking your bunks at night. Might kill you."

The corner of his eye saw Adalyn readjust her grip on both pistols. But she wasn't shooting. She was waiting. She didn't know which pack of animals she would be fed to or if she would be allowed to survive. Mal straightened.

"Me and mine won't give her a reason to."

Yan smiled and gave a low, inhuman chuckle. Harold dumped the trunk he'd gone to fetch. The captain eyed her for a moment longer.

"Take her and get off my ship."

With the trunk at their feet, Mal quickly decided he'd rather let Adalyn carry it so he could keep his gun hand and the attached gun trained on the crew. She noticed his hesitation and quickly holstered both guns to lift the half-empty trunk off the deck. They backed away towards the airlock and only when he'd locked the door did he lower his aim. He hit the intercom.

"Get us out of here," he said calmly.

The ship rattled and disentangled itself from the _Titan_. He holstered his gun and looked to Adalyn. He gently took the trunk and she stared at him for a moment. Her blank face and disbelieving eyes made him eager to reach out and hold her. The interior cargo door opened and he saw Zoe and the others waiting for them. River, evidently on the bridge, was the only one not there. Adalyn held fast onto her messenger bag at her front and followed Mal silently when he led her past the group to the passenger bunks. He opened the biggest one, what used to be Simon's, and gently put her trunk down in the corner.

She stayed vigilant and stiff, like she'd been before. He tried to smile, "You get yourself settled in. We got food up in the galley. Give you a tour in the morning, if you'd like. But let the doc take a look at you. Make sure you're in working order."

"I don't need a doctor."

"Feel better if you were seen to proper."

She nodded slowly and walked over the threshold to the bunk. Looking around, she sat on the bed and turned those green eyes to him.

"Thank you."

"Shiny. I'll be upstairs if'n you need me."

He left her there and closed the door most the way to give her some privacy. The others were in the common, waiting for him. He quickly trod up the stairs and they followed. He poured himself tea in the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"How is she?" Zoe asked.

"Rattled, I think. But steadier than most would be."

"They just let you walk off with her?" Jayne sat at the table noisily.

Mal didn't want to think about what Yan had said. It was likely just some ploy to keep him from taking her, but then to think of the exact term he'd used on her…the way she'd just shot Zanib…

"Did at that. Seems I'm all intimidating with guns."

Kaylee smiled, "Real heroic of you, Cap'n. What's her name?"

"Adalyn. Name's Adalyn. Let her settle in for the night. Might be she won't come out 'til morning. Doc, if you could check on her 'tween now and then, be appreciated. Gal's professed an unkeeness for medics, so tread soft."

"I'll take care of it, of course."

"Rest of you, get to bed. Got an appointment to keep tomorrow. Best be awake for it."

One by one, they shuffled off. Heading for their own bunks, Mal stayed behind to sit and drink his tea. Zoe stayed standing for a moment. She wanted to say something. He knew that little shift she did with her feet. But she must've thought better of it 'cause she left him there alone in the kitchen.

He didn't know what to think of Adalyn. She'd shot the man she'd shot, but he couldn't say he didn't agree with it. Most especially if there was some wound he hadn't seen that Zanib had caused. He hated to think he'd put his crew in danger, but the calm after the storm made him rethink what Yan had said as lies. His eyes caught sight of bare feet. His first thought was River, but it occurred to him that he was facing the engine room, not the bridge.

He raised his gaze to see Adalyn. Her armored tank top did little to hide her curves, and the thick cargo pants hung on gracious hips.

"Everyone go to sleep already?" she asked.

"Did. I could get 'em all back up here. Make introductions."

"No. That's okay. In the morning, I guess."

"Doc should be stopping by before long."

"Yes, I passed him on the stairs. Dark-haired boy, right?"

"That'd be him. He's good at his trade. He'll take care of you."

She nodded, the topic clearly not one she wanted to discuss. She crossed the room and stood near to him, looking down at him.

"I'm grateful, Captain. And what Yan said—"

"Don't matter none. Don't care about your past so long as you don't try to kill us all. You don't seem like the type, so I'm gonna discount his little insult. If and when there's trouble, then I'll need to know details. 'Til then, it's your life. All I care 'bout right now is that you're safe."

He expected to see some brightness on her face, but all he saw was the shadowed and resigned face he'd seen on Yan's ship.

She slid smoothly onto his lap before he had much chance to realize she was doing it. Her lips were sweet against his own and he hated himself for giving in, even if it only was for a moment. Eyes closed, hands on her shoulders, her warm skin under his calloused hands…He pulled away and tried to ignore his reacting body.

"I am grateful, Captain. And…I'm yours. Hurt me, have me, share me…anything you want."

He shivered on the inside. What had those bastards done to her to make her give up one torment only to willingly accept another? Her deft fingers were unbuttoning his shirt and just the warm brush of them on his skin made his breath catch. He caught her hands and held them at bay, regaining his control behind closed eyes. He exhaled deep and found her desperate gaze.

"You don't have to do this. The deal was I keep you safe. No strings attached. _Dong ma_?"

There was a quick flash of embarrassment over her features followed by relief. It was hidden well and, if he hadn't been looking for it, he wouldn't have seen it. She stared at him for a moment before she leaned in again. With one soft, tender kiss on the cheek, she pulled back slowly.

"Thank you."

He nodded hastily, the warmth of her body still overtop his and making his honor harder to obey. He let go of her hands and she slid off his lap as smoothly as she'd slid on and gave a little smile, one honest little grateful smile, before walking back to the stairs in the rear corridor.

* * *

Simon saw movement in the top of his vision and looked up to see Adalyn walking down the stairs to the bunk she'd been given. He stepped out of the infirmary. She was definitely hiding more wounds than the ones he could see. Her gait spoke of hip trouble, her wince on the stairs that he'd seen told him her legs might be hurt. And just the bruises on her arms and jaw made him wonder how long she'd been on the other ship as a useful diversion. The bite mark on her shoulder had him worried, too. It looked infected.

"Adalyn."

She turned around to look at him and stayed near her door, "Hi."

"It's Simon. My name's Simon. If you want to come in here, I can take a look at your wounds."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't do doctors. Or medlabs, for that matter."

He nodded, "I can come to your bunk, if you'd prefer."

"If I have to."

"I promise I'll keep it quick."

She didn't seem to care that he'd tried to lighten the situation. She only turned her back on him and walked into her room, leaving the sliding door open. He quickly gathered the portable supplies he could and loaded them into his bag. It would've been easier to do the exam in the infirmary, but he doubted she would be in there any time soon of her own free will. Although the door was open, he gave a gentle knock before going in. She was sitting on the bed.

He shut the door behind him and pulled out the chair under the small desk. He laid open his bag and reached for the injector.

"A blood sample. For the computer. It'll let me see if you have any infections."

She nodded. He drew the vial of blood easily and she didn't wince when he pulled the needle out. She held the little square of gauze to the prickpoint without being told. With his gloves on, he gently found her wounds. All in all, four broken ribs, a fractured upper arm, bruises almost everywhere, what looked to be a healing entry wound from a bullet over her hip, and some bruised bones in her legs. He silently healed each the best he could. The entry wound wasn't infected, but he doubted the bullet had been taken out.

"Do you know if the bullet was removed?" he asked.

"No. I was out."

"If you want me to do a scan—"

"No, thank you."

He nodded, pulling off his gloves, "The bite on your shoulder needs to be kept clean. I have antibiotics for it. I'd like you to take them for the next few days. The weave should keep it from scarring. The ribs will be sore for a while longer, but they don't need to be set."

"I set them myself a few days ago."

He paused and tried to keep the surprise from his voice, "You set them?"

"I couldn't breathe right otherwise."

"I have pain medication, if you want it. If they start hurting, I'd like to know. I know our food out here isn't great, but if you could eat more than usual for a week, it'd be good for you."

She nodded, "Thanks."

He stood, "If you need anything, let me know. Or if you just want to talk."

"I'll be fine, thanks. Are there showers?"

"Behind the infirmary."

She only nodded.

He gathered up his supplies and shoved them into the bag. He left, stopping at the doorway once before thinking better of trying to say anything else. Her soft-spoken thanks made him nod and he left her there. Whatever her unkeeness for doctors, he hadn't realized it had been this bad. He doubted the captain had either otherwise he wouldn't have sent him after her. He sat in his infirmary. He wanted to run the blood through the computer. A full mapping would take the better part of the night; best start it so it would be done in the morning.

* * *

The water was lukewarm and even that was being gracious. She didn't really care though. It was clean. It was refreshing at such a low temperature. She put her arm against the stall and pillowed her forehead onto it, letting the water run down her batter and bruised body. Against her will, her eyes clouded over and stung with anguish.

She cried openly, sobbed painfully, and she loved every minute of it. She cried because her body was hers again. Cried because now, after tests and mutilating nights, she could consider herself free. Her sore and tired body could recover and her soul could be returned. She was free, finally.

And she didn't even know the name of the man who'd freed her.

* * *

Mal was surprised to see he wasn't the first one in the kitchen. Little Kaylee had strung out pots and pans, pulling out anything and everything to cook breakfast—which was mostly just protein mush. Although he was sure most of it would be inedible. Bless her for trying, though. He smiled and she beamed back at him.

" _Xiao mei mei_ , you have a hankering for some food?"

"Thought maybe I could cook a big breakfast. Give Adalyn a good first morning."

"Did have a similar plan myself. Don't know what I'd do without you, lil' Kaylee."

She spooned out bowls of heated and spiced protein mush, "Run this ship into the ground, more'n like. And you wouldn't be nearly as happy."

He smiled back at her, "No, I wouldn't be. That man of yours up yet?"

"Gettin' dressed when I came up. Think he had to shave, still."

Mal's brow furrowed and he sidled up beside her to get some coffee, "Boy shaves?"

She gently smacked him. He quickly stole a biscuit that she'd managed not to burn and avoided the stirring spoon that came after his thieving hand. He took to the table with coffee and biscuit in hand and sat there, finding quickly that the biscuit hadn't been burnt, but it hadn't been entirely cooked, either. He swallowed down the mushy and wet center with a larger sip of coffee.

Adalyn came up from the other side; her outfit was the same as the day before only with a different top. Mal smiled at her.

"Good morning, there."

She almost smiled, "Morning."

Kaylee beamed at her, like she did at everyone, "Hey! Made some breakfast for you."

"Adalyn, this here's my mechanic. Damn near cheeriest person you'll meet in the verse. Kaylee."

They shook hands before Kaylee handed over a bowl, "Pleased to meet you. Thanks."

"Oh, you won't be thanking me when you taste it. Ain't much but protein."

"Doc catch up with you last night?"

"He did, yes."

"Ain't he the greatest? All smart. Great bedside manner."

Mal held his coffee cup to his lips, "Only 'cause he's sleeping in yours."

Kaylee glared at him while he smiled at her. She threw a bit of uncooked dough at him and he batted it away.

Adalyn stayed quiet with bright eyes watching the exchange. She started to eat her bowl of mush and Mal felt a pang of pity to see that she wasn't making faces, only eating as fast as humanly possible. Either she'd been starved, or she was that far gone.

"Thought I heard breakfast," Zoe walked in, taking a pre-scooped bowl of mush.

"Zoe, he's teasin' me."

The look she gave him was almost serious, "Be civil."

"Plenty civil. See? Civilized as they come. Zoe, Adalyn; She's my first mate."

"Good to see you up an about. How you feeling?"

Adalyn shrugged, "As well as can be expected, I suppose."

Simon walked in about the time she shrugged and he pecked Kaylee on the cheek before stealing away a bowl of breakfast mush. Mal smiled to see him even doing that; considering how tight-wound he'd been, his little mechanic had near broke him of that bashfulness. He stayed standing at the counter, unable to keep a pleased face when he dug into the protein. He swallowed it down and reached for a biscuit. He used that to scoop up the next biteful.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he looked to Adalyn.

"Fine. Thank you."

If Mal hadn't known she didn't like doctors before, he would've gotten it in the ice from her voice. Simon only nodded and looked at her empty bowl.

"You should eat more…if you can."

She looked once to Mal, "I didn't want to ask…"

"Nonsense. Get yourself more proteiny goodness."

She stood and scooped out more. Kaylee smiled, "Ooh, someone likes my cooking."

Adalyn didn't say much, just started eating the moment she sat back at the table.

Mal leaned back in the chair, "You see your sister yet this morning?" he looked to Simon over the top of his mug.

"On the bridge when I looked."

"Here now."

He almost spilled his coffee for the gentle voice that whispered in his ear. He spun half around in his chair to see the little thing smiling and rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Be docking in four hours. No communication with Badger. He's staying quiet."

"Thank you for the update, lil' albatross."

She only smiled wider and helped herself to a bowl. Kaylee sat and River sat next to her. River dunked her biscuit into the mush and tried to catch the dripping bit with her tongue before tanking a bite out of it.

"River, Adalyn. She's my pilot."

Adalyn actually smiled at the girl's antics and Mal realized her smile was something like Kaylee's; it could light up rooms when it was genuine.

"You're young to be a pilot."

River shrugged, "I'm a genius. It's an issue."

"Only issue's that there ain't hardly any breakfast left," Jayne grumbled, moving over to the counter to find that all the bowls had been used up. He ended up just taking the pot and the stirring spoon to the table, eating with the utensil in his grip like a shovel.

"And this here's Jayne."

Jayne turned his eyes over to Adalyn and he gave a curt wave with the spoon in his hand, "So, you chose us over them? Must'a been bad over there if'n you chose us."

Mal glared at him. Adalyn only smiled thinly, "Well, I heard you all had breakfast…"

The bigger man swallowed down his bite and made a face at it, "Can't even be called that. We need food. Gettin' sick'n tired of mush."

Kaylee threw a biscuit at him, "Try that."

He dipped it in and Mal suspected that he'd gotten an undercooked one, too, by his face. He grabbed at the coffee Simon had poured himself and Simon only rolled his eyes before getting another mug. Mal smiled.

"Well, that looks to be about everybody. We could give you a tour, if you'd like."

"No. I'm okay. I don't want to get in your way."

"Not in the way. River, you feel up to handling that job?"

She smiled, "Blind leading the blind. I'll be done before we land."

"Sure then. Zoe, Jayne, when we do land, suit up. You're coming with to deliver the goods and the coin. As far as you, Adalyn, you can stay or go as you please."

She nodded and looked at her empty bowl for a moment before looking back at him, "I never did get your name."

He paused. He'd thought he'd mentioned it the night before, but evidently it hadn't come up, "Malcolm Reynolds."

She stared at him for a moment, "You were a sergeant in the war, right?"

He stopped his mug an inch from his lips, "You heard of me."

"I did."

"Well, I'm honored. How'd you hear about me?"

"My brothers. They served under you."

"Oh, really? What were the names?"

"Mark and Jo. Santayana."

Mal's almost happy face fell when he put the names to deaths. He shared a glance with Zoe and her face was about as dim as his. The two men had been under his command.

"You're Hope?"

"I go by Adalyn. Hope's my first name."

"Well, it's definitely a small verse. Didn't think to ever be seeing their little sister. Definitely something coincidental."

The room was quiet beside his own voice. Adalyn smiled a little before going back to her bowl. She scraped out the remaining mush and then looked around the table.

"Thank you. For helping me."

"Not an issue," he answered a little quickly.

"Here, I can show you around the ship," River stood and waited.

Adalyn nodded and left her bowl there. River walked away with Adalyn in tow. Mal watched her go and found himself entirely ready to rethink chance and fate.

* * *

Simon walked up the bridge stairs slowly. His sister, being the charismatic person she was, was still giving Adalyn a tour of the ship. He doubted they would be at it for much longer but, then again, it had already been a half hour. He didn't know how much of the ship River could show off. Mal was sitting in the pilot's chair. The blood test had come back and Mal had asked to talk about the results. But still, every time he came up to the bridge, he felt out of place and adrift. Like it was still a forbidden zone. His bunk had changed, his romantic life had changed, his sister had gotten better, but he still felt ill at ease on the bridge.

"You wanted to talk about the blood test?" he asked.

Mal nodded, "Everything come back okay?"

"Besides from the trauma, she's fine. I ran the blood through PANEL - the Pathogen Antibody and Neurotoxin Exemplar List - and she's got antibodies for all the major illnesses. No diseases or sickness. She's been well taken care of. From the look of her wounds, I'd say she was being mistreated for less than three months. She's a little malnourished but she'll be fine once she can get back another ten or fifteen pounds."

"She give you any problems?"

"Well, her not liking doctors was an understatement. I'd say she hates doctors. And infirmaries. I did the checkup in her room."

"I appreciate it, Doc. Anything we should know?"

Simon exhaled smoothly, "I was able to do a partial physical. She was too uncomfortable to push for a full examination. Seeing her wounds, though, I doubt she was…handled…lightly on the _Titan_. There could be internal trauma, but the mental trauma is more pressing. Until I do a full examination, I won't know."

Mal nodded like he hadn't been listening or hadn't understood. Simon desperately hoped he wouldn't have to completely explain why he wanted to do the full exam. But the captain looked at him and paused.

"Any idea on how to help her?"

"I was thinking that perhaps Inara could talk to her. If we see her again."

"Inara?"

"Companions are trained to deal with issues like this. Better than I am, at any rate. She might be able to get Adalyn to talk about what happened."

"You think the girl needs it?"

"I don't think it would hurt."

He nodded, looking back at the readouts on the panels ahead of him, "I'll see what she'd be willing for."

"I'm glad to hear that. I think she's stable, but I'm not too sure how I'd feel about her going through an experience like that alone."

"I think she's stronger'n you're giving her credit for. Girl's already lost her family."

Simon's brow furrowed, "Her brothers are dead, then?"

"Parents, too, far as I heard. Not like she's got anyone left."

"It's good that we're helping her, then."

"I hope so."

Simon turned to see Zoe walk onto the bridge. Her face was set and stoic, not that he imagined it would be anything else. He shuffled on his feet for a moment, quickly aware that she was silently asking him to leave.

"I'm going to do some more tests on her blood. See if anything comes up."

Mal ignored him, still watching the screens on the panels. He gave a quick nod of acknowledgment to Zoe before leaving the two of them there. He didn't like to think what they were talking about mostly because if it could have been said in front of everyone, Zoe would have said it in front of everyone.

His infirmary wasn't as alone as he thought it'd be. River was sitting on the side cot, idly swinging her legs.

"River. What are you doing here?"

"She's all alone. The knight in shining armor is a turning out to be a fallen angel."

"You mean Adalyn?"

"Not Adalyn. Hope. She's all alone."

"I think she wants us to call her Adalyn."

"But that's not who she is. Not anymore. Changed her."

"Loss can do that to people."

She stared at him, simple and making him feel dumb, "Not loss that does it, Simon."

"Then what?"

She sighed, "You'll find out. You all will. But not yet. She's not ready to show us."

"Did she at least like the tour?" he hoped changing the subject would keep them on equal turf and he wouldn't feel so incompetent.

"She misses open land. It's been so long since she's seen it."

"Maybe when we land she could come with us. Kaylee and I are going to the market. She's welcome to join us. So are you."

"I can ask."

* * *

Simon wasn't entirely sure why having River, Adalyn and Kaylee around him made him feel uneasy. Mal had left a few moments back, and Simon had found himself feeling more like a harem-master than boyfriend-brother-who-knew-what-else. Kaylee was attached to his elbow and he loved that part. River was walking in front of him and at least he could keep an eye on her. And Adalyn seemed stuck in conversation with her, so that made things easier.

His sister quickly stopped and eyed a game stand. One of those shooting games where a good score got a plush animal.

"Ooh, look at the kitty!" she pointed to a large brown and white kitten plush, "Please can I have it?"

"You have to win it, _mei mei_ " he said simply, "And you shooting doesn't go over well."

She pouted and he hated that look, "Besides, we'd probably need Zoe or the Captain for a score high enough."

"We could always go get Jayne. Sure he'd have some fun shooting even if it ain't for work," Kaylee smiled.

"I can try," Adalyn smiled, digging around in her deep pocket to find some spare bills. She walked over and River followed, Simon and Kaylee not far behind.

"You don't have to, really. We don't have room for it on the ship," Simon said mootly even as she handed over the bills to play her chance.

"At least she won't want a real one."

Simon considered that. It was strange that she'd hit the fact head on. He could remember when they were both younger and River wanted a kitten. Their mother had gotten her a stuffed toy instead and it had been enough. But the sight of Adalyn shouldering a tethered rifle put his thought aside.

Simon looked to the scoreboard. She'd need at least ten hits to get that toy. The targets moved and some in the back were no bigger than a finger. He doubted it would even be easier for the others to get the ten score with only ten rounds.

The distinct ping of Adalyn hitting a target made him watch closer. One by one, she knocked down a target with every single round. She hadn't missed one. The gamekeeper stared at her for a moment until she put the rifle down, waiting expectantly.

"I get a big one, right?"

He nodded.

"Kitty!" River squealed.

Adalyn smiled, "I guess I'll take the cat on the left."

The man silently handed over the prize and River snatched it up. Adalyn watched with a smile for a moment, checking the cat over for god-only-knew what.

"Wow. Impressive. Didn't know you could shoot like that," Kaylee smiled.

"My brothers taught me. You decide on a name?"

River nodded, "Hope cat. Hope kitty."

Adalyn's face fell a bit and she looked away from her to something else, "I've got to run. I still need to send a wave out to some people. I'll meet you at the ship."

"Okay. Well, thank—"

Simon cut himself off to see Adalyn already walking away. He wasn't sure if he'd been ignored because he was a doctor, or because of another reason he couldn't quite think of.

"You think she's okay?" Kaylee asked.

"I don't know. That was sudden."

"Kitty has a name. Not a name that should have been said."

* * *

She'd seen them across the way and now she was sure it meant bad tidings. Walking into a trap was the best way to get them out of the picture. And if they were here, Yan was, too. Three men here, another three someplace else if he had the whole crew out and about. Not like she couldn't handle them, or that she was terribly afraid of them, but thinking that they were after not only her but the rest of _Serenity_ 's crew as well made her shiver.

Alley. Best place to draw them out.

Cue or not, they came out swinging from behind boxes and crates, trying to disable her. The biggest, Luke, was easily seven feet and she hated the fact that he could knock her out and down with a single hit.

She ducked, cart wheeling backwards to avoid his heavy-handed blow. There was enough space for her to stand straight before they all three faced her. She smiled at them about the same time they smiled at her.

"What's funny? Think you'll get away again?"

She chuckled, hands on her hips, "You boys just don't get it, do you?"

They pulled out guns of considerable size, aiming them at her. She smiled wider. Now. Now was so much easier because she wasn't playing helpless anymore.

They screamed.

* * *

Being gagged, he couldn't say much when the cargo bay door opened. The footsteps were hurried and they suddenly slowed. He didn't know who'd come in but he hoped it was someone with a gun who could kill the bastards keeping him down.

"Captain Reynolds?"

It was Adalyn. Yan smiled and stood. Mal heard a gun whine to life. With the three other men holding him, he couldn't do much except wait.

"I was thinking it was you," Yan said, "And seeing you here means my boys aren't coming back."

"Straight-cut self-defense. They attacked me. Where's the Captain?"

"Oh, he's around. But you don't need to be worrying about him. You're coming back with me and mine."

"No. I'm not."

There was a whistle. Mal was hustled to his feet and held tight, pushed out into view. He saw Adalyn. Her eyes cringed to see him so beat up. She had a cut across her forehead and some blood dripped down the side of her face. Her gun was trained on Yan, but her eyes were on him.

"Now, this is simple. You come with us, or we kill him," Yan smiled.

"I'm not going back," she said; Mal wasn't sure if she was apologizing to him or denying Yan.

He didn't care when Yan pulled the trigger and a round hit him in the calf of his left leg. He bit down on the gag and took the weight off the wounded leg. Yan's gun whined to life again and Mal opened his eyes from the pain to see the barrel of it facing his forehead.

"Your choice," he said, smiling to Adalyn.

She dropped her gun. Yan pulled his back and walked over to her. Her face was grimly determined. With the gun at her feet and Yan in front of her, she turned her eyes down to the deck. Mal tried to yank his arms free from behind his back; he didn't want Adalyn to go back to that ship and least of all because he was being used as blackmail.

"Did you really think we would let you go? Did you think these people would help you?"

Adalyn didn't say anything. Yan ran his gunhand around to her cheek. She pulled her face away and Yan smiled, laughing. The men holding Mal back laughed, too.

He backhanded her. She twisted, but didn't go down. Her lip busted. She slowly faced him again and threw a punch of her own. Yan caught it, hitting her with the gun. This time, she went down.

Mal watched her hit the deck. Her body went limp and her head lolled with blood slowly leaking from open wounds. Mal pulled against the men holding him. Yan towered over her and looked to him.

"Maybe you should've listened, Mal. A killer's not worth it."

Yan fell flat on his back. Adalyn's leg had taken out his ankles. She grabbed the gun that was at her side and aimed from the floor. She shot three times and each man keeping Mal back landed dead on the deck behind him. Adalyn got her feet under her and pushed herself over to him. With the gun still in her hand, she reached into her boot and pulled out a knife. She reached behind him and cut the tie holding his wrists together. She cut the gag, too.

"You okay?"

He nodded, "Be fine."

"Where are the others?"

"Still out having fun."

"Do you know where the doctor went?"

"Likely he's at the—"

He cut himself off to push them both behind the crate he'd been kept behind. A gunshot ricocheted off the corner of it. Adalyn quickly checked her gun and stayed crouched.

"Just give yourself up, girl. It's not worth getting him killed."

"You got a gun?" Adalyn whispered.

Mal shook his head. He looked at the fallen bodies to see his gun tucked into the waistband of one. Adalyn followed his gaze and took out another gun from the side of her thigh. She handed it over to him.

"Got any plans?

He cocked the gun, "Don't get shot again."

She smiled and popped up over the top of the crate to fire off a few rounds. She ducked back down and cursed. Mal raised his head just slightly to see Yan covered behind more crates. She looked around and her eyes fell on the middle catwalk.

"Can you cover me?"

He nodded.

She silently stood and dodged the bullets to grab onto the side of the middle catwalk. She used the edge to maneuver herself up onto the flat surface with a tucked roll. Mal fired off half his rounds to keep Yan pinned behind the crates. Adalyn was pulling her PSR off her back. Laying flat on the catwalk, she aimed and fired off a round. It got Yan to find new cover when the crate he was hiding behind gave her the shot. He ducked behind a higher set of crates.

Mal could see Yan's protruding arm around the corner of his cover. He fired off a few more rounds before the magazine clicked empty. Yan returned the fire to Adalyn. Mal heard her yelp and roll when a bullet hit her in the arm. She looked at him and he waved his gifted gun around in the hopes she would understand his lack of ammunition. She pulled the PSR strap from around her arm and back and he ran out. She dropped it to him and he shot. Yan shot at the same time and the PSR was hit from his hands. It clattered on the deck. Standing there, he saw Yan leave the cover of the crates to keep the gun squarely aimed at his chest.

Mal stayed there while Yan moved closer. Adalyn's blood from her arm wound was dripping through the grate of the catwalk while she stayed silent on her back.

"Such a waste," Yan shook his head.

Yan's trigger finger tightened and Mal braced himself to be shot again. There was no quick cover, no easy way out.

He heard the shot. Yan fell backwards. From the catwalk above, Adalyn had shot him. But the sound of the shot was off, like it was doubled. She just remained lying there on her side with her outstretched hand, statuesque.

"Adalyn?"

She was still. She relaxed a slight bit, rolled onto her back, before her gun dropped from her hand. He stared at her a moment longer, all too aware that she wouldn't drop her gun unless something was wrong.

"Adalyn?"

Blood poured from the catwalk to the deck plating. He charged, limping, up the stairs to reach her. Adalyn's face was blank and dewy and blood was rushing from her chest. She coughed and blood gurgled up from her throat. Her hands were limply trying to staunch the bloodflow, her jaw was set in determination and her eyes were floating in shock.

"Adalyn! Stay with me!"

He ripped away her tank to press his hands onto the wound under her breast. She didn't say anything, only looked at the ceiling with a quivering body and more blood rushing from mouth and wound equally fast. Mal kept his hands on the wound. He could see her eyes start to close on him. Even with the pressure on her gaping wound, the blood kept flowing. Her jaw clenched and her eyes focused on him for a moment. It was a fleeting moment, and her body convulsed again with more blood overflowing her lips. Her eyes closed.

"Adalyn!"

He looked up to see River running with Simon and Kaylee in tow. Simon dropped to his knees at her side, gently trying to get a response when he shook her face.

"We need to get her to the infirmary."

He and Mal lifted her while River and Kaylee stayed close behind. Mal limped as they carried her. They let her down on the medcot and Simon quickly tore away the rest of her shirt to show the bullet hole. She was still, unmoving and only the gurgling of blood in the back of her throat told Mal she was still alive.

A siren went off. Time had cost them. River looked up and Mal knew that look of panic and doubt. Adalyn was limp and white. River had her hand in hers, trying to squeeze life into it. Simon took out the paddles. Mal yanked the girl away. Adalyn's body surged up with the current. But there was nothing more. Simon did it again. This time, there was a heartbeat. Simon threw the paddles down, taking a syringe from his mouth and plunging it into her arm. He looked at her wound.

"She needs blood. She needs blood and some Torateptine."

"What blood type and who's got it?"

"AB positive. Look through the roster."

Mal pulled up the crew roster to see if anyone had what Adalyn needed. River reached into the draw and pulled out the snap-case full of medicine. She held it open for Simon. The doctor reached in, messed around, and pulled one out. He uncovered the syringe and stabbed it in next to the wound.

"Only River's got that."

Simon turned to look at him before looking at his sister, "There may be one packet in the chest before we hook my sister up."

Mal found it, handing it over to Simon. As Simon tried to hook it up to her, the siren blared again. He cursed under his breath, watching her die again. He reached for the paddles and pressed them against her chest. She surged upwards, the siren still blaring. He shocked her again, and a third time. But the siren was still blaring.

Mal watched as the doctor tried to bring her back. She looked so sweet and innocent, dead as she was. Her face was serene, not a worry etched on it. And she was dead. It was his fault that another one died.

The siren turned off as the heartbeat came back. Simon started to hook her up, letting the blood drain into her. He packed the wound tight, trying to keep her from bleeding out again.

"She gonna be okay?"

"You need to leave."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Simon looked up furiously from his work, "You want me to save her? You get out!"

Mal glared at him for a moment before walking out of the infirmary. River stayed there. Kaylee came with him, pulling him along and away gently like only she could. River closed the doors quickly before moving back alongside her brother. While sweet Kaylee started tending to the wound in his leg, he watched through panes as Simon worked tirelessly on Adalyn.


	2. New Ghosts

He sunk up to his knee in the mud again. Pulling his foot from the thick brown sludge produced a slurping sound. The next step was no better. With his rifle over his shoulders and troops lined up behind him and around him, all he could do was lead the way through the God-forsaken valley. The rain hadn't stopped for a week. It had turned everything into an ooze that soaked them all to the bone. Wet, cold, tired and sore, they'd all been marching nonstop to get to their next campground.

Mark walked up next to him, rifle stretched out over his shoulders and managing to somehow not sink into the sludge with every step. Mal could only sigh.

"What do you want?"

"Just came to see how you were doing. It's been a while, you know."

"Well, I ain't dead yet."

Mark stepped around in front of him just as a gunshot rang out. With the man facing him, Mal watched blood start to seep through the uniform jacket and trail down Mark's chest. Mark himself was unfazed.

"And why is that?" the man asked.

Mal dropped his gun and caught Mark as he fell forward. With the man's body on his lap, it didn't matter to Mal that he was covered in mud and blood while Mark looked pristine save for the bullet hole in his chest. Even the man's face wasn't showing pain for the gaping hole. Mal frantically tried to put pressure on the wound only to have fresh blood seep through his fingers.

"You know, we're the reason you're alive," Mark said casually.

"You're not dying on me! Not this time!" Mal kept trying to put pressure on the wound.

The chaos around him didn't register. He didn't care about the gunfight or the screams that echoed in the night. He didn't care about the rain and mud coating him. All he could do was watch Mark's face get paler.

"And what have you done with your life?" Mark's voice was cold, hollow.

Before his eyes, Mal watched mark's face morph. Those neon green eyes stayed the same, but the stubble and close-cut hair gave way to ivory skin and rolling waves. Now in his lap, dying and bleeding out, was Adalyn. Her mouth opened. Mark's voice came from those rosebud lips.

"You're not even a hero. You let her die on me."

Mal shook his head, "No! She ain't dead. We saved her."

"No, Mal. You didn't. She saved you. And after all, she deserves to live..." Mark's voice softened and became Adalyn's, "...more than you do, at any rate."

Adalyn's body sank through his lap and arms to settle deep into the mud. Her ivory complexion was still immaculate, her vibrant eyes visible in the dark. Mal frantically swept away the mud, trying to find her. She had sunk away out of reach. He begged for her to come back. He knew he'd saved her, and he would do so again.

The feeling of a cannon ball hitting his chest left him gaping and gasping. On all fours over the mud, a hand had shot out from the brown terrain to lodge deep in his chest. His eyes looking between the arm and the body that had suddenly appeared under him, he felt metallic blood well up into his mouth.

Adalyn was under him, her green eyes the only thing he could discern. Her body was covered in the same mud and blood as his. Her white smile chilled him. She withdrew her hand and pulled his still-beating heart from his chest. He was left to watch as she held it there for them to see. Her sinister face and vindictive voice burned into him.

"Just because I saved you once, doesn't mean I'll do it again," she whispered.

* * *

Mal woke up begging to the silence of his bunk. His hands shot to the center of his chest, searching for a gaping cavity that had only a moment before been all too real. A cold sweat dripped down his chest and back. His breath came in ragged little huffs. Looking around into the encompassing darkness, he saw movement.

He flipped on the lights and gave a startled yelp to see River hunched down by his ladder door.

Self-consciously checking to make sure the sheets were covering himself, he exhaled sharply, "Gorram it, Albatross! You don't need to sneak up on me like that!"

She didn't flinch at the anger lacing his words, "I'm sorry. You dreamt so loud. Hasn't been that loud since Miranda."

The anger ebbed away, replaced instead with guilt and insecurity, "Didn't mean to."

"I know. They have the same eyes. Same wound."

"I didn't mean to upset you," he ignored her insight.

"You still have questions..."

"You saying that because you have answers? Or just being all cryptic-like?"

"Depends on the question."

He nodded, unable to skirt around her perceptions, "How is she?"

"She's tired. Lonely."

"Ain't the most of us?"

"She isn't like you. They were only her brothers. Not soldiers."

"Do you know what she wants?"

"Don't you?"

Mal stared at the brown-eyed girl. His throat bobbed up and down. Afraid to answer, the fleeting memory of her sliding onto his lap came unbidden. River didn't react. Mal cleared his throat.

"Don't rightly know. Girl's a bit of a mystery."

"Are you afraid of her?"

"No."

"Then don't act like it."

Mal's head jerked back a bit – he hadn't once acted anything but cordial or polite to Adalyn, and River's notion that he was afraid insulted him.

River stood and gave him a sympathetic look, those large eyes soft, "She'll give you relief from the dreams. Just have to ask. She'll make them go away if you let her."

Mal watched her for a moment, but the reader wasn't saying anything more. The lithe girl climbed back up the ladder to leave him alone in his doubt.

Rubbing his forehead and wiping away the sweat, Mal reached for the lounge pants he kept at his bedside. Dressing enough to be decent, he followed River's ascent. Only his steps didn't lead him to the bridge. He trudged over cold deck plating to the stairs that led to the downstairs common and infirmary. Inside that blue room, the dim lighting revealed Adalyn.

She'd only been shot three days ago. The close calls had subsided and Simon had decreed her stable enough to not need constant supervision. She was sedated. Heavily sedated. Her brown hair was matted, those green eyes were covered with heavy lids.

He'd watched her bleed. The thought, just the thought, that she'd die the way her oldest brother had, made him shiver. He walked in and stood over her. Her breath was haggard, little rasps with each breath. Mal pulled the blanket higher to cover the gauze and stitches that were precariously under her breast. Her shirt had been cut to provide access, but left on for modesty. Her undergarment was stained through, and Mal was sure she'd change it as soon as she came to.

"You ain't dying on me," he ran his hand over her forehead, "I don't need another ghost in my bed."

* * *

Zoe watched distant stars flicker. And endless sea of little colorful dots against coal bins. Listening to the thrum of the engines, she reached out and touched the console in front of her. The little plastic toy palm trees stayed vigilantly attached to the cold metal. Her fingertips traced their outlines.

It had been four-hundred-seventeen days without him.

Turning her head at the sound of uneven footsteps, she saw the captain walking through the halls in his lounge pants. She didn't say anything, only turned her attention back to the stars. If he needed to talk, he would come to her. In the meantime, she would be left alone to watch the stars her husband loved so much.

She'd never taken time to watch them with him. No matter if they were on the bridge or landlocked. He would look at them, ponder, point out ones with funny names, but she had never been interested. She hadn't had the time, or the patience, when there was always some job to be done.

Now, she had the time, but she didn't have her husband to teach her.

The heavy, limping footsteps behind her gave way to Mal in the copilot's seat. He lounged back, looked at the stars with her for a moment.

"How's Adalyn?" she asked.

He nodded, "Still alive. Still asleep. Doc knocked her out something good."

"You never did tell me how she got that wound," Zoe said mindlessly.

"Yan had me in his sights. She shot him from the catwalk. Guess he squeezed one off when she hit him."

"Guess we should be thankful for her shot, then."

"Gal can hold a steady hand, that's for sure."

"Are we okay with that? With her being dangerous?"

"Yan and his men did work her over something fierce. Can't blame her, wanting to seek payback and all. Don't think she's like to turn on us."

"Still don't think she's telling us everything. Mark and Jo...they were raised core. Have to imagine their sister would be, too. Core ladies don't know the things she knows."

Mal nodded, "It had crossed my mind."

"You're going to ask her to stay, aren't you?" Zoe finally looked at him.

He returned her blank stare, "That crossed my mind, too."

She shrugged, "Would be nice to have an extra pair of hands."

"You know that ain't why I'm like to ask her."

"I know, sir."

"So, you're okay with this?"

She reached out and touched the toy palm tree again, "It's good that we're helping her."

Mal's silence was immediate. He nodded once more before limping away back to his bunk. She continued to play with the fronds. The clock on the dashboard switched back to the beginning of the cycle.

Four-hundred-eighteen days.

* * *

The soft ambient lighting of the kitchen highlighted the smallest member of his crew. River sat in the rounded alcove beyond the table. She had a cup of tea cradled in her hands. A second cup sat on the curved settee. Steam rose from above the rim. Mal gave a small smile and sat across from the reader. She was quiet. Sipping at the cup like a bird, her gossamer dress swirled around her in a puddle. He lifted the second cup to his lips and enjoyed the warmth as it went down.

"What did you mean? That she'd make the dreams go away?"

Her big brown eyes met his, "Ask her. She'll tell you. Dreams aren't always figments. They mean things to everyone."

"Feel a little wrong askin' a gal I just met and what just got shot to stop makin' cameos in my dreams. Ain't something we polite folk jump to in a conversation."

"And when are you ever polite?" River's smile was genuine.

Mal's brow furrowed, "You poking fun at me?"

"She's not delicate. Bleeding and broken for now, but not delicate. And she dreams, too, you know."

"About what?"

"Family. Ghosts."

"Didn't think we could have any more specters walking about my boat," he took another sip of tea.

River was silent for a moment. She drifted her gaze off into nothing. Her intermittent blinking alone told Mal she hadn't suddenly become a statue.

"I feel too much to be stone," she commented.

Mal smiled in spite of himself, "I suspected as much. And I'm sorry, for keeping you up with my dreams."

"It's ok. It's part of the problem and part of the solution. Were they brave?"

"Mark and Jo?"

She nodded.

"I suppose they were. Dumb enough to follow my orders, but brave enough to question 'em, too. Mark was a good shot. Jo was a scrapper. Boy loved to fight. Even for fun."

"Were they very much like you?"

"Yeah. Came from good folk. Raised with etiquette. Wasn't something a one of us got to use in war. Damn shame. We'd all have looked good in fancy clothes."

River eyed him for a moment. Mal let her. She was no doubt searching for something he was idly letting float around his brainpan. He sipped at his tea again. The flavor was bitter, grassy, but welcomed.

"Would it be easier for you if she blamed you for their deaths?" River asked quietly.

Looking beyond the bottom of his cup, he was mute for a moment longer. His heart weighed heavy in his chest. There wasn't a bit of him that wished to be blamed for something he hadn't been in control of. Still, the ambivalence Adalyn had shown was off-putting at best. Would it be easier? If she hated him? If she blamed him?

"Don't rightly know, li'l albatross. Ain't that simple."

"It is. And you do. Know."

He sighed, "If she blamed me, then I'd know how to deal with her. As it stands now..."

"She's an anomaly. For you," River filled in.

He nodded.

Standing and placing her empty cup on the counter, the tiny girl looked back at him, "You should ask her. About the dreams."

"We'll see."

"But don't tell her you're attracted to her."

He glared at River while she gave him a knowingly raised eyebrow, "Pheromones and heat and gut reactions. No shame in it. But she's having trouble. It would complicate things, you know."

He rolled his eyes and threw back the remaining tea in his cup. He stood purposefully and left his cup next to hers.

"You're a little bit crazy, you know."

She smiled, "Defensiveness proves my point."

Rolling his eyes again, he walked off with a limp to his bunk. The cool rungs felt good against his back as he leaned there for a moment. For all the sanity River seemed to have gained, her perceptions were, still, eerily spot on. While he was in no rush to create complications, he couldn't deny that Adalyn's warm body had felt good over his own. And when he couldn't deny it, he frowned and crossed the room to his lonely bed. It would stay lonely. It had to. Couldn't afford to get involved. Least of all, with the little sister of dead comrades.

* * *

With the sun looming over the horizon of another world, Zoe welcomed the vibration of atmosphere against the boat. It felt like coming home each time and every time. Mal stood next to her as he let River pilot _Serenity_ through the clouds. With the landing gear down, she maneuvered the boat to the docks. The silencing of the engines made Mal move.

"You keep an eye on my boat, li'l albatross."

"I will."

At his side, they walked through the corridors to see Simon in the infirmary above Adalyn, "Your sister's staying here. If you need anything from town, best get it now. Next stop we have ain't close and ain't civilized," Mal mentioned.

Simon nodded, "I'll head to the clinic. Should be able to find what I need here."

"How's our patient?" Zoe asked.

"She's stable. I still have her sedated. I don't want her waking up and popping her stitches."

"Well, best get a move on. And keep an eye on my mechanic while you're out and about, will ya?"

An almost-embarrassed smile overcame the young doctor's face and he nodded again. Leaving the sterile blue room, Zoe and Mal walked up the steps to the cargo bay to see Jayne on his weight bench.

"River's in charge. Play nice," Mal pointed.

Jayne only cocked an eyebrow at him before laying back on his bench to press more weights. With her captain limping a bit beside her, she moved through the crowds to find their next contact. Another job, and likely another hassle to get to pay day.

* * *

Her chest hurt more than anything else. Her first instinct was to sit up and the moment she tried, it hurt more. But she got up and leaned over. She was still in _Serenity_ and from the lack of slight vibration under her feet, they were in the world. Her chest was wrapped in gauze and the tightness seemed to be under her heart. She touched beneath the curve of her breast to feel extra thick wrapping, not to mention the outline of stitches and weaves.

She looked up to see the infirmary walls surrounding her.

Her reaction caused more pain but she got her feet under her, getting out of the infirmary enough to sit on the coffee table in the common. Only she felt some stitches pop. Blood drained from the gauze and from the blotch under her wrapped upper. She held onto it, wishing it didn't hurt so much. Her bunk was close by and she wasn't about to stay in the infirmary. She walked, more zig-zagged to her bunk and plopped down on the inviting bed. She reached into the trunk and pulled out her own set of stitching supplies.

She unwrapped her chest and looked in the small mirror. She was lucky to be alive, that much was for certain.

She stitched the small area back up, grateful that she was still dosed a bit with something. The pinpricks weren't terrible. They were at least better than being in that room. She assumed most of the crew were out in the world because she couldn't hear anyone. The ship was thrumming but as relaxing as it was, she didn't feel comforted. She knew she'd killed Yan. And his men. All six of them. It would raise questions. The Captain seemed too responsible to leave her for dead, but that didn't mean trust was easy to come by.

She slowly wrapped herself up, wiping the blood off with a spare sheet on her bed. She tossed it in the corner. She sat there for a moment, looking around. She wished she knew how long she'd been out.

"Four nights...four days," River said softly.

Adalyn nodded, looking up to the doorway where River now stood. The younger woman walked in and closed the door behind her.

"That long?"

"Brother kept you sedated."

"It wore off."

River opened her hand for Adalyn to see the small syringe there, "No. It didn't."

Adalyn took it and nodded again; there wasn't much to say to that except: "Do they know?"

"You saved the captain. They know that. You're dangerous, but they don't think you'll hurt them."

"So you didn't tell them."

"Wasn't my place. You decide the third revelation. I just act."

Adalyn smiled, "You sound better than you used to."

"Found the secret they shoved into my head."

"Heard about that. Whole planet dead. What a waste."

"Backs against the wall. Gone too far. Paying for it now."

"People just needed something true to believe. This crew gave it to them."

"Pride to shame. But the war's far from over."

"I know."

"I won't tell them unless you want me to," she whispered.

"Thank you."

"They know about me. No need to worry. I'll set it easy for you."

"There is no easy, _xiao mei mei_. Never is. Least of all when one can't read minds," she gave a crooked, defeated smile.

"I could let you see them."

"No. Don't think I want to know. But thank you. For waking me up."

"Nightmares always come in the blue," River said slowly as she opened the door to leave, closing it a moment later. Adalyn looked at the syringe. The sedatives had been nullified by the concoction she now held in her hands. And the pain had ebbed because of it, too. She was grateful for it. She just hoped getting out of the infirmary wouldn't upset the brother. He seemed still uptight despite his obvious displacement from the core. She at least had some training in blending in. That's what she was designed to do. He didn't have that capacity and it seemed he was still a doctor at heart: doting over patients and ignoring what they want. If she'd been awake enough, she'd told him to let her die rather than take her into that room.

* * *

Simon walked through the dense crowds of the marketplace with Kaylee's arm looped around his own. She was happily squealing at each new stall full of shiny parts and derelict tools. It was all he could do not to grin like an idiot while watching her. The child-like joy touched him. It made him warm even against the cooler autumn weather. While they walked, he kept his eyes on the horizon for a message post.

"What do you think about this one?" Kaylee asked, holding up a metallic behemoth for him to inspect.

He smiled at her, "What is it?"

"A dampener for the vents, silly!"

He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"So folks can't hear as much through the walls. You know...so there's privacy," she smiled at him.

He felt a distinct heat rush into his cheeks and he sighed, "Well, I don't fancy the Captain asking why you're installing it."

She shrugged, "Nah! I told him I was planning to get one."

Simon stared at her disbelievingly for a moment, "You told him..."

She chuckled, "Ain't nothing to be bashful about. He had me install one in Zoe's room when she got hitched."

Shaking his head, he reached into his pocket to summon up some bills for the piece. Inexpensive as it was, he still didn't appreciate the idea of the Captain knowing such a thing was...necessary now that he and Kaylee shared a bunk directly adjacent to his.

"Wanna go right back to _Serenity_?"

"Well, I needed to make one more stop. Think you can head back on your own, or do you want to tag along?"

"What'cha stopping for?"

"I need to send a wave."

"To who?"

Simon lowered his voice, "Inara."

Kaylee's smile widened, "Is she here?"

"She said she might be. I was hoping she could talk to Adalyn."

"Why?"

They started walking, Simon still looking for the message post. He interlaced his fingers around Kaylee's, "Well, as a Companion, she may have better training to help Adalyn adjust to being off Yan's ship."

"You ain't told the Captain, huh?"

"No. Not really. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything either. I was hoping they could avoid each other all together."

She sighed, "Why can't they just get a room and get over it? I mean, things were so good for a while. They actually got along after Miranda."

"Well, he hasn't talked to me about it."

Spotting a blue post off in the close distance, he walked a bit faster. Kaylee kept up and she turned her new machine over a few times to inspect all the nooks and crannies while Simon sent his wave to Inara. He wouldn't know for a few hours if she received it, but if she did and could help him, he had no doubt he'd get a response sooner rather than later.

* * *

Mal wanted to be sure she was okay. That's all this was. He'd been in and out of the infirmary several times since she'd been hauled in there. And with Simon out in the world stocking up on supplies, he figured the task of visiting was left to him. He was just making sure she was pulling through. Fact that he was hoping to see her awake didn't mean nothing.

'Cept she wasn't in the infirmary.

He stood there for a moment, looking around. Her door was closed to her bunk. Could've been she'd gotten up with all of them out and about. Wound that terrible, he doubted she could've walked. He still wanted to know how she was. Fact that she was up and about didn't mean much 'til he was sure she hadn't died in her private bunk.

He opened the door slow, seeing her curled up with her back to the room. Her chest was moving slowly, deeply. He stepped over the track of the door.

She rolled to face him. He smiled, held his hands up and took a step back over the track.

"Light sleeper?" he asked.

She winced, "Yeah," she hissed in pain and clutched at her wound.

"Okay there?"

"Fine. I have a hole in my chest, but I'm fine."

"Guess I should thank you for that."

"For what?"

"The hole in your chest. Seems like it would'a been for me if you hadn't killed the man."

"They came looking for me."

"You killed them all."

She nodded, "They deserved it."

"Me and mine deserve it?"

She looked at him like she was in more pain. He shrugged, "Seems a good question to ask when a girl takes out six men."

"I keep a steady hand."

"Most folk out here do. Don't mean they can shoot without looking. Or make people bleed out without a scratch on them."

She looked down, one hand still across her wound.

He stepped back over the track, sitting across from her on the desk, "We found Yan's other men. You killed them. Don't look like you touched them, though. Now how that works, I'm at a loss. I said your past didn't much matter to me until trouble came about. So, start talking."

"Pressure points," she said quietly.

" _Shen ma_?"

"Pressure points. The body…it can kill people. Just touch the right areas, give a pinch…not all that hard."

She wouldn't look him in the eye. He waited. She didn't seem the type to look away. Nor the type to lie unless it served something bigger. But she was doing both. He could see the fear under her skin, making her hand clench at her wounded center. No doubt that a man could be killed that way, but no doubt either that wasn't how she'd killed the three men Jayne and Zoe had found in that alley.

"You're no prisoner. Free to come and go as you please. Truth is, you got some skill. And we could use that on this boat. Work we come by occasionally needs muscle like yours. If there're any conditions of yours, now'd be a good time to voice 'em."

"You're offering me a job?" she met his gaze.

"Am."

"Why?"

"Because your brothers were good men. You seem like a decent girl yourself. You keep from throttling us in our sleep, I'll keep that opinion. And we could use the help."

She nodded, "I want to cook."

He blinked, "Come again?"

"Cook. You need a cook."

He smiled, "Okay. You cook and you keep a bunk. Any jobs you're in on, you get a cut."

She smiled back at him, "That sounds agreeable."

He stood off the desk, starting for the doorway. He hesitated, looking back at her, "You know, telling me how you killed those men don't answer the bigger question. Time comes, I'm gonna need to know just how a debutante like yourself ended up out here. Brothers were honest men, good soldiers. But they weren't no backwater boys. And rich core-world folk don't end up on the rim without good reason."

"When the time comes, I'll see if I can't answer," she said, staring at him.

He nodded, leaving her bunk and sliding the door closed. Simon walked up to him and he raised a hand to the doc's about-to-protest open mouth. He walked away towards the infirmary.

"She's not supposed to be out of the infirmary."

"Don't think you're like to get her back in. And she ain't dead, so there's no need."

"She was shot in the chest."

"I do recall."

"And are you completely insane for keeping her on board _Serenity_?"

Mal stared at him, "Excuse me?"

"She killed those men. And from what I could tell, she killed them without leaving a scratch."

"We went over this, Doc. Girl needs a home. Got none to go back to."

"Captain, I respect what you're trying to do for her, but she's clearly not telling us everything. Those men were killed from internal bleeding. And there was no trauma that would've caused it. She's dangerous."

Hooking his hands onto his gunbelt, Mal gave a tired smile, "Best let your sis be the insightful one. You just worry about getting her wound healed."

He limped away, leaving the doctor fuming outside the infirmary. Even if the doc wasn't one to know people, he knew his stuff. If he said those men were killed in some odd fashion, Mal trusted him.

Adalyn had saved his life, taking a bullet for him to do it. He winced to think that was how the oldest brother had died. The shot had ended his life. For that, Mal owed Adalyn. Even if the back of his brain was screaming in warning, he owed her at least the benefit of the doubt. She'd earned that much.

* * *

Jayne poked at his protein. Zoe ate hers without so much as a word. River's gaze was off in a middle ground between here and there. Kaylee was smiling at him and interlocked her fingers with his. When Mal walked in, Simon sat up a little straighter. While he didn't agree with the Captain's ideas on Adalyn, he at least trusted that the man would give them all a little insight over their protein dinner.

"We get a job?" Jayne spoke up.

"The potential for one. We're meeting a contact tomorrow. Jayne, Zoe, you'll be going with me to meet our man. Doc, if you're good to stay on _Serenity_ with your sister and Adalyn, it'd be appreciated."

"Of course."

"What about me, Cap?" Kaylee asked.

"Adalyn might have a list of sundries for you to get. She's willing to stay on and cook for us, so I'm willing to keep her for a while."

"Really? Like something other than protein?" Kaylee's smile widened.

"Seems like it. Either way, check with her. She's in her bunk, last I checked."

"She should be back in the infirmary."

"Well, I ain't about to push the issue. 'Less she keels over on us, you shouldn't either."

Simon accepted that and looked back down at his multi-colored protein.

"What kind'f haul we lookin' at?" Jayne asked.

"Near t'tell, should be straightforward. Man's got a heist he needs done and needs done discreetly. May be up our alley."

"What time we leavin'?"

"Early. Mayhaps around 0700."

"When do you think you'll be back?" Simon spoke up.

"Don't rightly know. In all likelihood, it'll just be a meeting tomorrow. Job may not be for a few more days. Why?"

Simon shook his head and kept his eyes on Mal's, "No reason. Just curious."

"Wanna get some alone time, that it, Doc?" Jayne leered.

Simon rolled his eyes and noticed that Kaylee threw a little chunk of protein at the larger man. He smiled and leaned back into his chair while Jayne and Kaylee continued teasing each other. His sister looked at him knowingly. He didn't meet her gaze. While she no doubt had gleaned that he'd contacted Inara, the others he hoped remained in the dark. He didn't need her appearance to put him at odds with the Captain.

His sister stood gracefully and plucked a few cubes of protein from the serving plate. She gathered them into the outer layer of her dress and held them close to her stomach. Mal watched her for a moment.

"Saving some for later?"

"Bringing them to Adalyn. She's hungry."

"Appreciate it, li'l albatross."

With a soft smile, his sister disappeared into the darkness of the back corridor. Her silent steps carried her downstairs and Simon exhaled deeply as she vanished.

"Find anything good at the market?" Zoe asked, speaking up for the first time since sitting down.

Kaylee beamed, "A dampener."

"Good! I need some gorramn sleep," Mal complained.

Zoe smiled and shot him a look, "Already installed?" she looked back to Kaylee.

Simon smiled and looked at his mechanic, "I think she managed to get it done before dinner."

"Did at that!"

Standing casually, Simon gently pulled out her chair and she stood with a surprised face. He took her hand and casually looked to the rest of the table, "I think we'll go test it. _Bao bei_?" he led her away and down the front corridor.

Turning to look away from the others, he couldn't help but hide the smirk on his face. While he didn't enjoy being so open about his affairs, he did enjoy the confused and slightly-bemused looks from the male members of the crew.

* * *

Adalyn sat up to the gentle knocking on the doorframe. Opening it, she stood aside and sat back in the bed to let River in. The smaller girl sat on the bed corner and opened the pouch she'd created from the transparent outer layer of her dress. Small cubes of protein settled and she offered the handful.

Taking them, Adalyn nibbled. He stomach wasn't upset, but she didn't exactly have an appetite. Least of all for dry blocks of protein.

"What will you cook?" River asked.

"Whatever I can get goods for. Why? Have a request?"

"I love sugar rice cakes. And almond cookies."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I'm glad you're staying."

Adalyn sighed, "I don't know for how long, River. I don't know if I should stay anywhere for too long. There's still a bounty on me."

"We'll figure that out. Besides, things could change. Like butterflies."

"Like butterflies," she echoed.

"When you're better, can we do tai chi?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

"I don't have anyone to practice with. No one moves like me."

"Doubt I could, either."

"Yin and yang. We move the same, just differently."

"Well, give me a bit to heal. This doesn't feel too good."

River nodded, spanning the distance to touch the bandages, "I know. You could fix it, you know."

"Don't want to arouse suspicion. I haven't been keeping you up, have I?" Adalyn stopped nibbling on the protein.

"No. Not you. The captain."

"The captain? Why?"

"He has nightmares. Impure. Death. Chaos and uncertainty. He's been dreaming so loud."

"I'm sorry."

"Its quieter here. With you. You're peaceful. Not a storm. Just smooth, like glass. No waves."

"Well, you're free to stay," Adalyn lifted a cube of protein to her lips.

"Thank you. Simon and Kaylee are fornicating and it causes distractions."

Adalyn coughed and almost choked on protein; she tried to ignore the mental images in her head and the pain that the coughing dredged up from her chest.

* * *

Mal led the way through the back alleys of the metropolis. Zoe and Jayne followed. They'd been led to this end of the city and now he knew why. The smell of fish hadn't permeated everything yet. He pushed aside some hanging cloths and came to an open air office. The beams of bamboo were braced across the crated walls with only a few strips of linen across them, keeping most of the sun out. A middle aged man, probably the same age as Mal, stood from a desk that looked so out of place nestled between crates.

His hair was graying at the temples, black where there was no gray. He had brown eyes and a salt and pepper goatee. He was dressed simply enough in a pair of silk trousers and a white, loose shirt. His vest was open and had some adornments on it from a war Mal remembered. This man had fought on the same side as him. But that didn't mean he could be trusted anymore than the next crook.

"Ah, you must be Captain Reynolds."

"I am. First mate Zoe and this is Jayne."

"Well, come on in, sit down," he gestured to some chairs that were set in front of his deck. Mal looked around, noticing quickly that there were no guards, no muscle men. Not another soul to be seen. This man didn't even appear to have a weapon on him. He sat down, Zoe and Jayne on each side. Removing his gloves, he stuffed them in his back pocket to subtly reveal his sidearem.

"I'm Garrett. Pleasure to meet you. Tea? Whiskey?"

Jayne went to accept and Mal shot him a glance, "Fine, thank you. I was led to believe you had work for us."

"I do. That I do. Recovery of property. My property." Garrett poured himself a glass of tea and sat at the desk, pulling up a bulletin and some schematics, "Job is a museum. History museum. Several artifacts are mine and sit inside that building. They were taken and I want them back. Plus, there are some that aren't mine that I'm willing to pay a pretty platinum for."

"You have descriptions?"

"Yes, of course," he handed over a bulletin with the museum's latest exhibition on the main article, "You see, this is no small job. I asked around and found you were the best for the job. Seems you have a knack, and a desire, to steal from federal-run stashes."

Mal looked over the artifact, "And the ones you're willing to pay for?"

He handed over another sheet with the pictures and descriptions of the other pieces. Mal looked it over. The freight seemed straightforward but the heist would be the hard part. He stayed quiet for a moment, handing the sheet over to Zoe. He saw the look of recognition in her eyes, same as it had been in his. He turned his attention to Garrett.

"Payment?"

"I can give you three hundred up front. Another seven hundred for just my property once it's delivered to me on Santo—the rendezvous location is mentioned on the second sheet there. The other artifacts I'm willing to negotiate on. The one on the top of the list is worth a small fortune in some circles. I'm willing to give you four hundred for it. And, of course, you have the option of taking more than what's on that list to hock at your desire."

"Three hundred up front?"

"Three hundred and I have supplies you'll need to complete the job."

"A reasonable offer."

"It is. And, if your reputation precedes you, you're a reasonable man. A soldier. Not some common thief."

"That's a kindness."

"Well-earned. I've heard rumors about you and your ship. It seemed that you started a revolution."

Mal shifted a bit uncomfortably in his chair, "I wouldn't say that."

"Of course you wouldn't. However, whether you say it or not, you and your efforts against the Alliance have garnered quite a respect from many who fought for independence in the war."

"I'll take your word for it. I just keep to my own."

Garrett nodded appraisingly, "Likewise. So, do we have a deal?"

Mal stood from his chair. Garrett outstretched his hand. Mal took it, "I think we can do business."

Garrett smiled, reaching into his vest to take out a pouch of money, "Count it if you want. I can have the supplies delivered to your ship."

"Dock eleven, that's where you'll find us."

He nodded, "I'll see you on Santo within the week, then, Captain."

"Within a week."

Garrett left the room, his appealing manner following him out like a shroud. Mal quickly counted out the bills and coins, seeing the full amount of platinum. Zoe and Jayne stood, looking to him.

"Three hundred up front; he's trustworthy."

"Take a look at those artifacts?" Mal asked her.

"Should be fun. I'd likely do this job for free."

Jayne perked up, "I'll take her share."

She glared at him.

Mal smiled, "Best we get back to _Serenity_ and get his delivery. Start planning this one out."

"You figure we got time to stop off and have a drink?" Jayne gave a sidelong smile.

"I don't plan on spending what we ain't earned yet," Mal stuck the pouch inside his coat, "Besides, if Adalyn is staying on to cook, we may need to dole some of this to her so we can eat something beyond protein cubes."

"You think we'll need River for this one?" Zoe asked.

"Having a reader may come in handy if we're trying to break into a museum."

"Ain't like some cashy bank. How tough you figure security to be?" Jayne scoffed.

* * *

Simon opened the doorway through the back ramp to see the iridescent blue silk dress with gold trim. Inara's black curls hung to her shoulders and she smiled warmly at him. She smelled like patchouli and musk. He missed that scent. So reminiscent of Capitol City on Osiris. Of luxurious evenings spent with well-to-do Companions and copious drinks. He'd had his fair share of pleasure during medical school. He and his classmates would celebrate the end of each semester with an evening of pampered social outings.

She seemed to glide as she walked into the cavernous cargo bay. They hugged and he couldn't help but linger. His sister pushed past him to wrap Inara in a hug of her own.

"Simon. River."

"Inara. It's good to see you again," Simon smiled.

"Likewise. I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

"No, I appreciate you coming. Honestly, with her being from Boros, I thought she may respond better to you than she has to me."

"Of course. I'll do what I can," the Companion's sculpted smile wavered for a moment, "Where is everyone?"

"Kaylee's sleeping."

"If you're worried about the Captain, he isn't here," River supplied.

Inara resumed her placid facade, "Well, hopefully he's ok?"

"He, Zoe and Jayne are off getting a job for us. I didn't tell him you were coming. I didn't want... I wasn't sure if you wanted me to," Simon's confidence waned.

"Of course. Thank you. I'll be brief."

"I'll let Kaylee know you're here. She'll want to see you."

"It's not like her to sleep in."

"She and Simon were up all night," River looked to Inara in exasperation.

Inara hid a giggle when Simon felt heat rush into his cheeks. He sighed, "Thank you, River."

With a genuine smile, his sister nodded and waked off. Simon watched her go and looked back to Inara.

"I apologize. She's been...annoying lately."

"No apology necessary. I'm pleased you two have connected so strongly," the Companion started walking and Simon fell in step with her.

"Yes, well, like I said, Adalyn's tenure on the other ship may have been rough. She hasn't said anything, and there was some physical evidence, but I didn't feel comfortable talking to her about it. Again, I appreciate it."

Inara put a hand on his shoulder, "Simon...it's ok. I don't mind. Whenever you need anything, you know you can call me."

He nodded, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

With a smile, he let Inara walk on towards the passenger dorms. Climbing the stairs upwards to his sleeping mechanic, he moved past his sister as she lay precariously on the hand rails to read a book she'd no doubt snuck out of Mal's bunk. He sighed when she peered over the top of the cover to watch him.

"Going back for more?" she asked knowingly.

Ignoring her, he continued on. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew she was smiling.

Waiting for a moment, Inara gently tapped on the door frame again. While she realized it was early, she wanted to be gone before Mal returned. The thought of facing him without his being prepared for it... Things were too complicated to expect he'd understand that she'd come to help Simon and not to stir him into a hornet's nest. Not hearing any movement on the other side of the door, she knocked again.

"Hello?"

This time, a small flurry of movement. Straightening, Inara prepared herself to be seen. She placed her hands to her front, hoping the openness would soothe a woman who Simon had said was in dire straights until recently. She smiled warmly, standing tall but approachable.

The door pulled back and Inara was captivated by the bright green eyes that met her own. Adalyn was a bit taller than she expected, but her posture was bent from evident pain. While both women stood silent for a moment, Inara watched while Adalyn's posture changed and she pushed past the pain to stand straight and give a slight head nod of courtesy.

"I apologize, Miss. I didn't mean to keep you waiting," Adalyn moved back into the room.

"No, I'm sorry. I know it's early. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No harm done. Come in."

"Thank you," Inara smiled and crossed the threshold. Seeing a small bit of dried blood on the sheets, she quickly diverted her attention to Adalyn as the woman pulled on a long sleeve sweater. While the autumn air outside had been chilly, Inara thought _Serenity_ was comfortingly balmy. Adalyn's eagerness to cover more of herself spoke that, not only did this woman know what station Inara had, she had indeed been mistreated in the past.

"I'm Inara. I thought I'd come by and meet you while I was in the area."

"Adalyn. I apologize again. I wasn't expecting a visitor. May I get you something?"

"No. Please, be at ease. I'm a friend of the Captain's. There's no need to stand on ceremony."

With that small permission, Adalyn sat on the bed and nodded, "Of course. What brings you to me?"

"Simon had mentioned there was a new crew member aboard. I thought it fitting to meet you. May I?" Inara pulled a chair from the desk. Adalyn nodded.

"Forgive me. I haven't been in the company of a Companion for some time. My manners are lacking."

"No forgiveness needed."

"Not to be blunt, but I didn't think Captain Reynolds had someone of your stature in his roster."

"I traveled with him up until a year ago."

"I see. Must have been an adventure."

"It was."

"I'm sure you enjoyed the spontaneity."

"You could say that. I find now that being in one place for a while has benefits, as well."

"Well, I am honored to meet you, Miss Inara."

"And I, you. Simon tells me you were injured just last week. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll be back to myself in no time."

"May I ask what happened?"

A slight hesitation made Inara smile a bit wider to coax the story from the stony woman sitting across from her. Adalyn's cargo pants were baggier than she assumed they were supposed to be. A hand remained curled around her wounded side. Even if she was trying to hide it, Inara could read the pain in her body language.

"The captain was in danger of being shot. I removed the threat but happened to catch the bullet."

Simon hadn't mentioned that. Inara felt her heart skip a beat, "It's a good thing you were there, then."

Adalyn's smile wasn't genuine, "I suppose it was. I'm sorry, but I must be boring you. A hard life is nothing new, but I see it upsets you to hear about it."

"No, I just didn't..."

"Miss Inara, you don't need to play games with me."

"I...what?"

"If you're here to read into my past experiences on doctor's orders, there's no need. While I may have been mishandled before arriving here, I have no intention of causing more trouble for this crew. Nor for Captain Reynolds. While I appreciate your attempts, they're not necessary."

Inara took a moment to compose herself. While she'd been busy reading Adalyn's body language, it seemed Adalyn had done the same.

"You're very perceptive. I was simply asked to offer you an ear, should you need it."

"So, it was the doctor who called you to come."

"Yes. Simon was concerned you may have had issue with him trying to help."

"Well, I don't much care for physicians. But he seems to be a good boy."

"He is."

Adalyn nodded, her thin smile making Inara uneasy. No matter what Inara did, she felt as though her body language was giving Adalyn fodder to continue making her uneasy. The fact that Adalyn was so well trained made a quick panic set in. Those green eyes were studying every inch of Inara's person. She could feel that gaze, heavy and crippling, bore into her soul. Unbidden, a cold bead of sweat rolled down the curve of her back.

"So, no more games," Adalyn relaxed and leaned against the hard headboard of the bed. She winced when she laid back, but also softened. Inara felt her heart relax and stop pounding so heavily in her ears. "It really has been a long time since I've been near a Companion," Adalyn sighed.

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes. My parents entertained Companions all the time. Mostly just for conversation, but also to keep their marriage fresh, I suppose. Did you train on Sihnon?"

"I did."

"I've been there a few times. Gorgeous cities. Lights that danced against the mountains at night. Why would you leave all that behind, go out into the black?"

Inara smiled, feeling welcomed by Adalyn's casual conversation, "I wanted more out of life."

"Did your parents give you a choice?"

"No."

"How young were you when you went to school?"

"I was in preparatory classes by eight. Training by twelve. Were you training to be a Companion? You certainly know about the lifestyle."

Adalyn shook her head, "No. I could never do what you do. I always had respect for those who could, though. To be so disciplined and yet so sensual. So open and guarded. A wonderful study in duality, don't you think?"

"Well put."

"And when you say that you no longer travel with the Captain, you mean he fell in love with you, so you had to leave."

Inara lowered her gaze for a moment, cursing internally that she'd given away so much without meaning to. Adalyn crossed her legs at the ankles and sighed with a knowing smile, "I see."

"You truly are a perceptive one," Inara smiled back at her, not hiding that Adalyn had hit a chord.

"It's what I do. Not too unlike yourself."

"And where did you pick up such a skill?"

"I don't know. Always have been able to read people. Drove my brothers crazy. I could always tell which girls they had a crush on."

"Simon mentioned your brothers fought with the Captain."

"They did. Died under his command."

"My condolences."

"Thank you. But, they died fighting for what they believed in. That's all anyone can ask for."

"And your parents?"

"Also, dead. Yours?"

"Mine, too."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I am, too."

"Did you forgive them?" Adalyn's gaze drifted off to nothing on the distant wall of the dorm.

"Forgive them?" Inara tried to not sound entirely confused.

"For not giving you a choice about being a Companion."

Inara's eyes drifted down. No one had ever asked her about her parents. No one had ever thought she didn't want to be a Companion. And, the thought that Adalyn had figured more out about her in five minutes than most would have in five years, made her smile ever so slightly.

"I don't know if I ever could," she admitted.

"Well, for what it's worth, you're an amazing woman. And I've only just met you," Adalyn offered.

"The feeling's mutual."

* * *

Simon looked up to see Kaylee walking into the kitchen with sleepy eyes. Her hair was unkempt from the night before, and she looked every bit a beautiful woman. He stood and met her at the base of the stairs with a gentle kiss. She smiled groggily.

"Inara here?" she asked.

"She's talking with Adalyn."

"When did everyone leave?"

"They were gone when I got up."

"You eat yet?"

"Nope. I was waiting for you."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

He smiled at her, "Wanted to let you sleep."

Her soft smile led to another gentle kiss and he stepped away to retrieve a hot cup of tea from the counter. He handed it to her and she plopped down at the table. He brought over a few bars of protein and split them in half before sitting next to her.

A bright swath of blue fabric caught his attention. Inara walked into the kitchen and was quickly greeted by Kaylee. After the enormous hug, the two sat at the table. Simon didn't want to discuss medical matters in front of Kaylee, but he also didn't know how long Inara would be able to stay.

"How was she?"

"Adalyn? She seemed quite fine. I believe your hunch was correct, however I don't foresee any problems. It seems she's been able to deal with the majority of it on her own," Inara sipped at a cup of tea.

"Well, that's good to know."

"She tell you about her brothers?" Kaylee asked.

"We talked about them briefly. That poor girl...losing her whole family."

"Yeah," Kaylee commiserated.

"Anything else?" Simon pressed a bit harder.

Inara inhaled deep before putting the teacup back on the table, "She's well trained. To read body language, ascertain motives, even interrogate. She says she was never trained as a Companion, but I don't know of anywhere else she may have been taught."

"What d'ya mean?" Kaylee asked.

"My profession revolves around knowing people. Around putting them at ease so I can take care of them. Companions spend years developing that skill. It seems she's learned the same skill, only to be used less subtly. While I was figuring her out, she was doing the same to me."

"That's a bit creepy," Kaylee admitted.

"Definitely lends to the idea that she's not being honest with us," Simon added.

"Why?" Inara sipped from the tea again.

"Well, she says she was imprisoned during the war. That her family was killed. I just don't know how someone from Boros, someone with social standing, could know and do what she does."

"If there was danger, wouldn't River know about it?" Inara asked.

"I guess. River's been quiet about her. Hasn't given us any real insight. She's been doing well with the whole thing, and she doesn't abuse what she knows, but I almost wish Adalyn would set off some kind of alarms so we'd get a clear picture of what we're dealing with."

"If River ain't said she's dangerous, then she ain't," Kaylee sighed.

"I wish I believed that," Simon shrugged.

* * *

Seeing _Serenity_ catching the morning light, Mal breathed a slight sigh of relief. No matter how smooth the meeting had gone, being home on his boat made him feel all the more at ease. The cargo ramp was up, and Mal almost smiled to himself to think that his doctor and mechanic still hadn't left the privacy of their bunk. Much as he didn't care for shipboard relations, he could at least be happy that the most deserving of his crew had found someone to be happy with. He'd never officially given his blessing to Wash and Zoe, and now not having the chance made him treat Kaylee's relationship differently. Life was too short. And maybe if he'd let up on Wash, the man wouldn't haunt his dreams so often now.

Pulling open the heavy door, he and his entourage stepped back on familiar ground. He took off his gloves and slapped them together before reaching behind to tuck them in his back pocket again.

A bright splash of blue caught his attention. On the upper catwalk, Inara stood alongside Simon and Kaylee. Her deep coal eyes met his and he felt his heart beat faster behind his ribcage.

"Mal..." she tried to smile.

"Don't remember inviting you back."

The fact that she winced a bit at his sharpness didn't bother him. He didn't try keeping eye contact while she fumbled for a response. He only walked towards the stairs.

"Zoe, make sure we're ready for that delivery."

"Yes, sir."

Coming up to level with the Companion, he walked along, brushing past her. She tailed along beside him for a few steps.

"I didn't mean to intrude. I just stopped by to see Kaylee."

"Good. Now you can move on. You ain't welcome on this boat," he glared at her.

She stopped in her gait while he continued on. Kaylee's shocked face was burned into his narrow vision.

"Captain..." she gaped, trying to catch up with him.

" _Bì zuǐ_. We got a job, so let's get to it."

Coming up the last flight of steps, he found his footsteps not alone. With the blood pounding behind his temples and eyes, he hastened his steps. He knew she was still behind him, trying to catch him alone. He didn't care. Didn't want time alone with her. He'd made that mistake before and he wasn't about to repeat it.

"Mal, please..." Inara's voice reached him.

In the front corridor of _Serenity_ , he spun to face her. She jumped ever so slightly and he didn't care if she'd been scared, "I ain't got a thing to say to you."

"What about what I have to say?"

"Ain't interested. Not like your words are worth much, are they?"

"Mal, I want to explain..."

"What part of ‛ain't interested' don't you get?"

"Well maybe it's not just about you!" she shot back.

He took a step closer to her, his face and hers inches apart, "You had your fun. You made your choice. Don't expect me to help you feel better about it," he pointed to her.

"I had to, Mal. I didn't have a choice."

"Yeah, you did."

"It was never about fun or hurting you. It was about what was best for each of us."

He scoffed. He was so close to her, he could smell every memory. His tight jaws worked under his cheeks and he inhaled through clenched teeth.

"Most folks make those kind'f decisions together. Don't recall being given a chance to voice any opinions I might've had on the matter."

"I handled it wrong. I know that. And I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," her eyes were glassy.

He stared at her while she fought back against the tear he saw welling up. As much as he wanted to see that tear, his own heart broke to know that he'd caused it. Caught between the urge to hold her and storm off again, he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

He lowered his gaze and his voice, "Well...you did. Most folk what hurt me, they don't get a warm welcome when they come on my boat. So I think it's about time for you to leave."

She straightened and he didn't raise his gaze to look at her.

"I am sorry, Mal."

At the top of his peripheral vision, he saw her slowly walk away. Those footsteps, normally so dignified, were a death march. He swallowed back the tightness in his throat.

"Me too," he muttered.

The slightest pause in her gait made him hope that she'd turn around. But she didn't. She kept walking. Walked right to the stairs and beyond to the cargo bay. While his feet stood soldered to the deck grating, his hands clenched tight to his belt. His body ached, he was so tense. Inhaling again to clear the red from his vision, he turned to move towards the cockpit. The anger surging through his veins made every muscle hurt. With each passing second, he tried to slow his breathing. Tried to keep control.

His foot lashed out and dislodged the co-pilot chair from its brace. The paroxysm of fury sated, he kept breathing through his nose.

"I'll get Kaylee to fix that," Simon's voice was cool and calm.

Mal turned to look out through the windows, "Not now. Later."

"Obviously not now. You may not remember, but you did snap at her."

Mal remained quiet. His idea of blessing any relationship this prick had was quickly deteriorating. And the fact that a temper which once would have made the Doc keep his distance was now not enough to provide privacy didn't help matters.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I asked her to come. I thought she could help Adalyn."

"Anyone comes on my boat, it goes through me first, Doc."

"I chose not to tell you because I wasn't about to jeopardize a patient because of your personal grievance. Adalyn needed someone to talk to. Someone qualified to help her if she needed it."

"Thought you didn't trust her."

"I don't. That doesn't mean I'll deny her help. I'm a doctor, Mal. My personal feelings about a patient don't keep them from getting the care they deserve."

"Ain't you all moral-high-and-mighty."

"Don't put this on me. I was doing a job you asked me to do. That's why I'm here. I'm a doctor."

"Good for you."

"Are you ok?"

Mal spun to look at him incredulously, "You really ain't that bright having to ask me that. You have any emotion in that damn heart of yours?"

Simon sighed, "I meant your foot. Your leg. You snapped a chair with a high crash rating. With a leg that was shot through last week."

Mal stared at Simon for a moment longer, not willing to admit that the pain he hadn't felt a moment ago was starting to creep up on him. The broken chair mocked him and he sighed. It would take a few hours to fix it. And no doubt how it had been broken wouldn't remain a secret.

"It'll pass," Mal winced.

"Maybe you should have a seat. Just in case it doesn't."

With an impatient exhale, Mal plopped down into the piloting chair and leaned his neck back on the headrest. The two of them stayed quiet for a moment and Mal cursed himself for letting his temper reawaken an old wound. Looking out to the morning scene of the world, he watched people come and go. Beggars and barterers getting ready for the new day. Inara was nowhere to be seen in the crowd.

Simon followed his gaze and he could hear the boy move closer. He didn't acknowledge it. He felt tired. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"I'll talk to Kaylee about the chair when she gets back."

"Back?"

"She's been down to see Adalyn. She said she was going to market so we could have something ‛real' for dinner. Her word, not mine."

Mal had to smile. The idea of a real meal gracing his crew was a small blessing, but a blessing nonetheless. Outside his ship, the world continued to spin on. The market was awake and bustling. Vendors opened their stalls. Some livestock were herded through the crowds. The local paramilitary were out and about, showing their strength and keeping the suppressed peace.

"Did we get a job? And, if we did, should I get my apron out and ready?"

"Got a job. Heist. Things go smooth, shouldn't be needing a doctor."

"When do things ever go smooth? And we're getting paid, I assume?"

"Don't figure t'need you yet. Sister might get a share."

"You know I don't care for it."

"She'll be safe as houses. Ain't let nothing happen to her yet."

"For which I'm grateful."

"May be best you go check on your patient, Doc. I got scheming to do."

Simon nodded and walked from Mal's peripheral vision, "You know, I have more than one patient on this ship."

"Not right at this moment, you don't."

The boy had no comeback and, if he did, he kept it to himself. A fact for which Mal was grateful. While the boy walked out, Mal massaged his leg. The pain wasn't horrendous, but it was a nagging tingle that he didn't much care for.

* * *

The sights and smells of the city were relaxing. While Simon had never been one for crowds, Kaylee found them invigorating. She loved meeting people. She loved seeing all of the differences. While she usually walked quick, she had told herself to slow down. Next to her, Adalyn was taking deliberate steps and being sure to avoid contact with anyone in the crowd. As surprised as Kaylee had been that Adalyn was ok to get up, she was even more surprised that the quiet woman had offered to come along for the shopping trip. They hadn't said hardly a word to each other, but Kaylee didn't mind it. It was peaceful in a way that she couldn't often get with River or Simon. Adalyn wasn't nervous, hadn't a need to be, and seemed just as confident as Zoe.

"Do you think we can get everything we need?" Kaylee asked, breaking the calm silence.

Adalyn nodded, "Shouldn't be too hard to find. I know what River requests; how about you? Anything special you like?"

Kaylee thought for a moment and sighed, "I love strawberries."

"Duly noted. Strawberries."

"I ain't got enough to afford 'em, but maybe when we get paid for the next job..."

"Don't worry about money. I should have enough to get what we need. Getting everything this early in the day, we can take the afternoon to cook properly."

"Oh, I don't know much about kitchens. More of an engine girl."

"I can teach you."

"Really?"

"Of course. Besides, I think I'll need some help. Not quite ready to be moving around so much."

Kaylee slowed her walk more and faced Adalyn, "Do we need to go back? You shiny?"

"I'll be fine. Just sore."

"Gotta admit: didn't think you'd be up and about. Got shot once myself and I sure wasn't ready to be walking around so soon."

"Well, the errand seemed better than staying around for the young Doctor to prod."

"Simon? Oh, he don't mean nothing by it. He just worries."

"Are you two married?"

Kaylee smiled and shook her head quickly, "Oh, no! Just together. He ain't keen on moving fast. We ain't even talked about the whole marriage thing."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Ain't been but just over a year."

"Well, you're both young; you have time."

Kaylee watched while Adalyn picked through a stall of fresh meats and quickly exchanged some bills for a few bits to be wrapped up in brown paper. Making sure Adalyn didn't have to carry them, Kaylee quickly placed them in her satchel and threw it back over her shoulder.

"Well, I think if we're going to get what we need, we should head to the chrome district. Shouldn't be but a few blocks east."

Kaylee stammered for a moment, "I ain't dressed...I mean, do we have enough money for that? For stores like that?"

"We'll fit in fine. No worries. Besides, a change in scenery is always a welcome change," Adalyn almost smiled and Kaylee found a bit of confidence in it. She'd never been to a chrome district; and she'd never thought she'd be able to buy anything from one. Even the gorgeous pink dress the Captain had bought her that one time wasn't from the gilded halls of a store like the ones Adalyn was leading them to.

Still, the fact that Adalyn had mentioned the mere possibility of strawberries was enough to push her out of her comfort zone. Slowly, she noticed that the folks in the crowd started shining more in the morning sun. Adalyn was still step in step with her, but led the way with subtle nods and gestures. Her being so slow didn't bother Kaylee none at all now that the view had become so plated with silver and glass. The folks who were on street corners offered discount treasures, but Kaylee was too busy looking upwards to the towering buildings.

Adalyn led them to a small trove of an outdoor plaza that had a glass ceiling. The air was a bit warmer than the fall breeze outside, but the sound of squawking birds gliding from treetop to treetop made Kaylee's jaw drop to see the gorgeous animals take flight. They were all sorts of colors. They nested in the artificial grove near the middle. A gently babbling pond had golden cushioned seats.

"What kind of place is this?" she asked.

"A market. The kind we need. Here, come with me."

Adalyn moved into the nearest opening and Kaylee felt her smile widen all the more. Rows of colorful foods, the likes of some she'd never seen before, were ready to be collected. A young man hesitantly came up to them and cleared his throats.

"May I help you...ladies?" he stood straight and had his chin out.

Kaylee smiled and looked to Adalyn, "Oh, we're just shopping."

Adalyn cleared her throat and gained the man's attention. Reaching into one of the pockets of her cargo pants, she pulled out an identcard. Kaylee tried to peer and see the name on it. Handing it over to the man, Adalyn straightened and waited patiently for a moment. Whatever the man saw on the card when he swiped it through his little handheld reader, Kaylee noticed he quickly smiled and bowed his head ever so slightly.

"I apologize, Miss. Here, allow me," he reached for the satchel Kaylee had slung on his shoulder. She handed it off to him with an unsure smile.

"Thank you. Here's a list of what we'd like. Please be selective. The lady and I will be in the pond area when you're finished. We'll need a boy to cart it for us. And, Miss Kaylee would like some fresh strawberries while we wait. We're on a time constraint. Hurry it up. Understood?"

The man nodded hastily and bowed his head again, "Of course, Miss. Please, have a seat and I'll be sure to send refreshments to you as well."

Adalyn didn't acknowledge anything, but Kaylee waved and said thanks while the young man scurried off. She matched her stride with the taller woman and they both sat near the pond. Kaylee couldn't help but look around. More of the colorful birds flitted about.

"What are those?" she asked, pointing.

"Parrots. Macaws."

"Wow, I mean, I ain't never been inside a market like this. Was this what it was like, back on Boros?"

Adalyn winced and readjusted her cushioned seat, "Honestly, I almost never went to market. My family had servants who we sent out. I would only go when I was bored."

"Servants? You mean, you had people working for you?"

Adalyn nodded, "We did."

Kaylee almost jumped as a younger man than the first came over with a large platter of fruit. Her heart skipped a beat to see fresh strawberries among them. The platter also had shimmering liquid in crystal flutes. She tried to take the whole tray but the man held fast. She looked to Adalyn, unsure.

Adalyn lifted a flute from the platter and gave the other to Kaylee, "You can leave the tray."

"Yes, Miss."

The man placed the tray on a small ottoman and moved away, never once looking Kaylee or Adalyn in the eyes.

"Won't they get suspicious? I didn't dress to be here," Kaylee looked around.

Adalyn shrugged and looked around as well; the market was almost empty save for a few people who scurried around to clean up after the parrots.

"This is the kind of place that doesn't ask questions. They see money, they do their job. Don't worry about how you're dressed. And, don't worry about eating all of the strawberries."

"Really?" Kaylee reached for the largest in the group. It was rich red and the little white specks on the outside were like dimples in a smile. She sniffed it and closed her eyes. The smell made her give a little happy sigh. She gently bit down into the soft flesh and the tangy sweetness exploded in her mouth. It had been a few years since she'd had strawberries. And she'd remembered this taste in her dreams.

Adalyn picked out a piece of yellow fruit that seemed to have a jagged outside. Kaylee wiped some juice from her lips and watched her take a deliberate bite only to have juice drip down her chin.

"What's that?" Kaylee asked.

"Pineapple."

"Ain't ever heard of that."

"Try some. It's my personal favorite."

Finishing her strawberry, Kaylee dropped the green stem back onto the platter and reached for a golden piece of fruit that had been cut into a triangle shape. Licking her lips, she bit down into it and the tartness made her pucker. That initial shock gave way to a syrupy sweetness.

"Oh, wow..."

"Now, don't get too spoiled. I can't do this every time we go shopping. But, filling the pantry for the first time demands a certain pomp and circumstance."

"This is incredible..."

"I'm glad you like it. Try the shimmer wine."

While Kaylee was engrossed in the fruits and scenery, she couldn't help but watch Adalyn here and there. The woman didn't seem at all amazed by the glittering walls around them. None of it fazed her. It was all Kaylee could do to keep eating; she was too busy looking around. And when a parrot landed on a settee nearby to pick at some of the rinds from their fruit, she almost squealed. The gentle sounds of the water behind them made it easy to lose track of time.

* * *

The oncoming sounds of giggling made Mal look up from his charts. Sequestering himself in his bunk for the better part of the morning to look at pertinent information on the next job, he hadn't heard much of anything from beyond his ladder door. When the giggling didn't subside and only seemed to garner more participants, Mal stood and hobbled to the ladder. Climbing upwards, he distinctly heard Kaylee and River chatting.

Coming to the kitchen and seeing the two girls and Zoe unpacking three heavy satchels of goods, Mal stood perplexed for a moment in the doorway.

"We rob a store?" he asked.

To his surprise, Adalyn got up from behind the counter. She'd been crouched behind it putting items into the cool bin and he resisted the urge to assist her when she winced upon standing to reply. Zoe handed her a muslin parcel and she placed it in a drawer.

"I thought I should keep up my end of the bargain, Captain," she offered dryly.

His brow furrowed, "Ain't no need to start right now. You ain't even healed up all the way. Feel better knowing you was in bed resting."

She lowered her gaze a bit, "I'll manage. I have help," she looked to the other ladies.

Kaylee avoided his gaze and River was oblivious while rummaging through the satchels. While the smallest of them was unpacking, Kaylee, Zoe and Adalyn continued to put things away. Cubbies and drawers which had been woefully empty for a long time started to fill. He had no doubt his cool bin was near to burst, too.

"Where'd you get the cashy for all this?"

Adalyn gingerly put some paper bags of tea leaves away on an upper shelf, "I had some coin left to my name. I thought it best to spend it on basics and whatnot so there wouldn't be a shortage any time soon. If that's all right with you, Captain."

He nodded, "Is at that. Appreciate it."

"No sign of the shipment yet," Zoe spoke up.

"Still early. Could be this afternoon before we see anything. You got plans to feed an army?" he diverted his attention back to the foodstuffs.

"I wasn't sure what everyone preferred. I thought it best to cover my bases."

River squealed, "Sugar cakes!" she had discovered a muslin-wrapped package and, upon opening it, wrapped her arms around Adalyn for a brief moment; "Can I? Please, can I?" she begged.

"I don't see why not. Just not all of it!" Adalyn amended as River prepared to abscond with the entire package. Happily partitioning off a large chunk of the white, gelatinous rice cake, the smallest of them lazily collapsed into the settee and closed her eyes with each deliberate bite.

"So, what's for dinner, then?" Zoe asked, looking at some fresh vegetables.

"I had plans to make spare ribs. A few sides with them, of course," Adalyn looked between Mal and the others.

"Don't think any here will object to whatever it is you serve up. Been nothing but protein for the past few months," Mal smiled, coming closer to the pantry as familiar scents reached his nose. He noticed bok choi next to fresh potatoes, red meat in various forms and even some dairy and eggs about the counter. Flour and spices he hadn't seen in years were being placed away out of view.

"Is there something you favor?" Adalyn asked dutifully.

He shook his head, unwilling to get his hopes up, "Ain't nothing to be worried about just yet. I'll be happy with a real meal of any kind."

She nodded. The motion of moving a small tray of canned goods caused her to gasp and spastically let the tray back down to the counter unevenly. The thick, ragged inhales and exhales made Mal take a few steps closer. Kaylee and Zoe stayed close. Adalyn's face was downcast, her eyes welded shut against the pain.

"Kaylee, think you could get that?" Mal asked.

His mechanic nodded quickly and removed the tray away from Adalyn, sliding it into a partition in the cubby. Mal watched the woman's knuckles go white on the edge of the counter. Sweat dripped down towards her chest from her temples.

"Adalyn, you sit down, let us get you something to drink," he said officiously.

She nodded and straightened a bit, "Yes, Captain. Soy, if you don't mind," she allowed.

Hobbling over to the rounded sitting area, her full weight collapsed on the couch. Kaylee pulled out a frosted pitcher of white, thin milk and poured a glass. Surprised as Mal was that something so ritzy was on his boat, he said nothing. Kaylee handed off the milk and Adalyn sipped at it gingerly.

"Is everything ok?" Simon asked, walking in to see Adalyn still pale and everyone silent.

"Shiny. Just unpacking. Seems our new cook decided to invite royalty aboard and not tell me," Mal said.

Adalyn smiled. It was warm, vibrant. Genuine, even. Much like Kaylee's, it made him feel at ease and safe. He couldn't help but smile himself.

"I just thought it best to be prepared for any requests," Adalyn countered.

Simon's eyes wandered over the sundries which hadn't yet been put away, "More like prepared for the King of Londinium," his surprised glance turned to Mal, "We can afford this? Since when can we afford this?"

Mal shrugged, "Talk to our cook. Her cashy what paid for it all."

"Very generous of you."

Adalyn gave a small nod of acknowledgement, "I'm happy to cook. I wasn't able to up until now, so it'll be a nice change of pace."


	3. Notions

Simon tossed his pad aside and let out a long sigh. It didn't matter how many times he ran through the numbers. They remained the same. Looking around the infirmary once more, he picked up his pad and walked around the way to the stairs. Coming up by the dining hall, he saw Jayne and Mal sitting at opposite ends of the table. They both had bowls at their fronts, spoons digging in.

"Now, you say this is made with chicken water?" Jayne asked, pushing the spoon around the bowl.

Taking another step forward, Simon noticed Adalyn off by the range. She was stirring a pot. Her attention diverted to Jayne for a moment.

"Broth. Chicken broth."

"Where'd in the hell you get that?"

The wafting aromas of fresh herbs, and a savory home-cooked meal worthy of the core, made Simon's mouth water. Since the secretive woman had come aboard two weeks ago, the crew had tasted a bounty of meals. Ranging from simply exquisite to nostalgically comforting, her dishes had been wholly appreciated by everyone on board. Simon was sure if the wholesome meals continued, he would be in sore need of a larger set of trousers. With the scant money the ship had from recent heists, she'd managed to feed them all like royalty.

Her methodical stirring sent a fresh whiff of childhood memories his way. He couldn't help but inhale deep and smile.

"Chicken soup?"

She looked at him, but said nothing before turning her attention to the stock pot again. As the past two weeks had proven, her discourse with him had been limited to strained glares and one-word-responses.

"Adalyn here wanted us to try it before dinner. Worried it wouldn't be up to par with what we folk were used to."

"It smells delicious," he prompted, none-too-secretively hoping she'd give him a small bowl of the meal to try.

Still, she was silent towards him. His fingers strummed against his pad at the awkward silence. It seemed that Jayne was the only one immune to her steely ignorance. He continued to slurp at the soup – Simon could see freshly chopped vegetables, even real meat, in the bowl.

"Did you need something, Doc?" Mal asked.

Simon pulled his attention away from his rumbling stomach, "I was hoping to talk to you about the infirmary..." he trailed off.

He glanced at Adalyn and noticed she was still stirring and adding ingredients to the brew. Mal noticed his hesitance and shrugged, "We can discuss it here in front of everyone. 'Less it's someone's personal business."

"No. Ship business. We're running low on...everything. Dangerously low."

"How quickly do we need to restock?"

"Now. Even if we manage to get through the next drop without incident, any small issue could quickly become a larger problem."

"Any ideas on how to go about restocking?"

"My contact on Osiris hasn't answered me for a few cycles. I don't even know if he's still... I'm out of ideas. But we need a full refill. Bandages, antibiotics, antivirals, all of it."

"How about Ita?" Adalyn spoke up.

Simon and Mal both looked to her. She stopped stirring to walk out from behind the range. She picked up Jayne's bowl that currently laid empty and absently placed it back on the counter to be cleaned.

"The moon from Whittier? That's where Yan would go for medicine," she finished.

"Ain't nothing there but a scrapyard," Mal leaned back into his chair.

"There's a man. He's a paranoid man, but he deals in medicines. Whatever we needed, he had."

Mal paused for a moment, "Whittier's a hop-skip-jump from our next drop. Could take a shuttle to Ita. You know for certain this man has goods?"

"Always has. He may need some convincing to sell to us, but I'm sure he'd remember me," Adalyn kept her voice neutral.

Simon wondered if she wouldn't be remembered for less-than-savory wet works. Or if she was referencing her looks. Either way, he kept his thoughts to himself. She was already tight lipped enough around him.

"I'll see what we can't do. Appreciate the input."

"Of course, Captain," she nodded curtly before moving behind the range again to tend to her dinner pot.

Simon noticed the smallest of flinches come over the Captain's features. He looked down ever so slightly with tired eyes before his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. Mal stood and picked up his bowl. Walking between Simon and Adalyn, he handed her the used bowl and looked back at the doctor, "You make a list. See if we can't get it for you."

"Thank you."

Smelling yet another wafting tinge of lavender and rosemary, Simon ignored his rumbling stomach and made his way back to the infirmary. While it bothered him that Adalyn had shown a penchant for killing, he was more put off by her continual dismissal and cold shoulder.

* * *

Mal punched the buttons a little harder. They were sticking again and he didn't fancy having to replace any wiring. While Kaylee was a master mechanic, he hated asking her to do something so simple, albeit complicated, as a rewiring job. With charts in hand, he looked over the Ita moon. While mostly a scrapyard and known to be a final resting place for derelicts and tow outs, he had no doubt the mostly barren landscape could harbor a goldmine of unknown resources. And while he hated the idea of going to Yan's former man to look for handouts, he was well aware of how barren the infirmary had gotten.

He wanted more of that soup. It had been years, a lifetime ago, that he'd sat down to a meal like that.

His first mate walked up from the front lounge. She was covered in a bit of engine grease. He ignored it. He didn't know what she would be tinkering with down there, but if it was important she would let him know.

"Thinking I might let you handle the drop at New Kasmir," he said casually.

"Sir?"

"Doc says we need meds. Adalyn says there's a man on Ita who can supply the goods."

"You trust her?"

"Don't seem like something to lie about."

"Taking the shuttle?"

"And the girl. Leave the Doc in your care. Ita ain't a place for the boy."

"And Jayne?"

"Mayhap he'll come with me. Figure we're more like to hit trouble with the man on Ita than with the MacKay sisters."

"I tend to agree. Are you sure you don't want me to take the girl to Ita?"

Mal paused. His hand hovered over it's next task, but he quickly continued to program the console, "No need. I don't think she'll cause trouble."

"Not her causing trouble that worries me, Sir."

He looked up at Zoe. While her face was stony, he saw her concern. Saw her unspoken questions and ideas. He sighed and put the chart down.

"Don't make any kind of sense, do it?" he smiled facetiously, "Kin dead under my command, and she doesn't even want to kill me."

Zoe gave a slight shake of her head, "You are all she has left of them. I don't doubt her intentions. I just don't want her to distract you."

He nodded, "I'll keep my head, Zoe."

"That's all I can ask, Sir."

Mal walked past the infirmary. Simon, ever dutiful, was still cataloging all the items they didn't have. He doubted they could afford most of what the ship needed, but hated to think of the alternative.

"Doctor. You have a list for me yet?"

The younger man nodded and kept his attention on his pad while handing over a handwritten bulletin. Mal looked it over and recognized a few of the necessities, but not all of them.

"Is there some on this list we can live without?"

Simon shook his head, again silent and still eying his pad. Mal sighed and walked over, pulled the pad away from the boy and looked at what had the Doctor's attention so riveted. Simon made a little grab for it, but resigned himself and put his hands on his hips impatiently.

Mal looked between the pad and the boy, "Still not feeling entirely trustworthy of our new passenger?"

Simon pulled the pad back and closed the article, "I was just looking through her family history, is all."

"And?"

"And I don't think she's being entirely honest with us. Why would a woman from her background ever get arrested? Or become a runaway?"

"Same could be said of yourself. But you had your reasons for giving up that shiny life. Doubt many of this ship would question them."

Simon shifted his weight between his feet, "My sister was my reason. What's Adalyn's? My understanding is that she has no family. And, if she was released from a detention facility, why not just pick up the pieces? She served her time, so why run away?"

Mal paused, "Have you asked her?"

Simon gave an incredulous smile, "She's distant and cold, not to mention seems to hate my very existence."

A little shrug and teasing smile was all Mal could manage, "Well, your powers of perception have greatly improved over the years."

Simon sighed and looked back at his pad, "I don't think she's telling us everything."

"Doesn't sound too unlike you, first you came on board my ship. You fared well enough."

"You punched me. Repeatedly."

"Well, you deserved it. 'Sides, I ain't punched you in a good long while and I seem to recall being the last one punched in this, our punching story."

Simon looked Mal in the eyes quickly, nervously, before turning them back onto his pad, "Are you sure you're not helping her for other reasons?"

Mal straightened and crossed his arms over his chest, "Speak your piece."

Simon exhaled and put the pad aside, "Are you helping her because of her brothers? They died under your command."

"A lot of people died under my command."

"But I get the distinct feeling she's the first family you've encountered of any of those people."

"Mayhap."

"How did they die?"

Mal hesitated for a moment. He studied the young doctor. A few years ago, the boy never would've been brave enough to ask, let alone keep eye contact. The boy had grown, had learned his place amongst the crew. He was a still a nuisance, still core, but not without merit. Mal sighed.

"Serenity Valley. Both of them died there. Mark, right at the beginning of the siege. Took a bullet for me. He died in my arms. Jo...he bled out a few weeks later after being hit with a trap. He was your age when he died. They both had her eyes. Bright green."

"So, the question remains: are you helping her because she deserves it, or because you feel guilty?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Mal smiled thinly. He held up the bulletin in his hand and nodded, "I'll see what I can't get. You're staying with the ship," he turned to walk out.

"You mean I don't get to be shot at and threatened?" Simon asked sarcastically.

"Not this week," Mal kept walking.

He slapped the bulletin against his open palm absentmindedly. While Simon may not have been the reader his sister was, he was just about as annoying when his intuition was spot on. His feet led him to the occupied bunk. Once Simon's, it now held Adalyn.

He knocked gently to hear the woman grant him entry. Opening the sliding door, he saw her sitting blankly on the bed. He paused. Her face was downcast. With a sudden pang of fresh guilt, it occurred to Mal that she had probably heard the whole conversation with their resident Doctor. His shoulders slumped.

"Adalyn?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Came here to ask if you would be so kind to accompany me and Jayne to meet this dealer of yours."

"Would you like me armed, Captain?"

He flinched at the title coming off her lips, "No, I think Jayne and I will suffice."

She nodded silently. He stood there for a moment, watching her stay stone faced and blankly resigned. For a brief moment, the memory of her sliding onto his lap crossed his mind and he cleared his throat.

"Did you..."

She looked at him, "You don't need to explain, Captain. I don't need to know details. What happened to my brothers...was war."

He stared at his boots, "They were good men. Good soldiers."

"They were good brothers, too," she said softly.

Mal's throat tightened and he backed out of the stifling and stuffy bunk, "Just be ready by 0700. We're taking the shuttle to Ita."

As he quickly walked away, he heard her whisper "Yes, Captain" to the space he'd occupied. His heart felt like a lead weight in his chest and he paused for a moment at the common stairs. Leaning against them for a moment longer, he saw those bright green eyes flash before his own. He'd watched two pairs of Santayana eyes go dim. A little over two weeks ago, he'd thought he'd see the third follow. But, Adalyn had mended from her wound and hadn't mentioned any semblance of bitterness or gratitude. All Mal could see, and had seen in his nightmares, was her dying the same way her older brothers had.

* * *

Kaylee watched River walk the handrails like a tightrope. Her own feet swung idly on the middle catwalk while she waited patiently for the others to return from their ventures. Zoe had gone to drop off their latest heist to the MacKay sisters, and Jayne, the Captain and Adalyn had left in the shuttle to visit Ita. She, Simon and River were left to tend to the ship.

As if on cue, her man walked up and plopped himself beside her with two bowls of leftover chicken soup and a spoon for each.

"Here you are, _bao bei_."

"Thank you kindly," she smiled. Inhaling the aromas, she made a contented little sigh.

"I think Adalyn hates me," Simon mused aloud.

She looked at him, "What? Why you say that?"

"Well, she barely talks to me, for one. And if I try to talk to her...I think I would have more luck talking with Zoe. Or Jayne."

"Oh, she ain't that bad."

"No, not to you. Not to the Captain...not even to Jayne. I just don't think she cares for me."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe she just don't like doctors."

"Yeah, I just can't wrap my head around her. And it's not like Mal is saying much on her background. Why would she run away from the core?"

"Too many memories?"

"Unless she wasn't paroled from detention – if she escaped, that would explain her reluctance to be found again."

"Everyone has their stories. She'll tell us hers when she wants to."

"She doesn't seem dangerous to you? At all?"

Kaylee shrugged and sipped at the cooling soup, "Well, she's nice enough to me an' River. She'll warm up to you."

Simon sighed heavily and poked at the chicken in the soup, "I'm sure you're right."

Kaylee rested her head on his shoulder, "Besides, the Captain an' Zoe wouldn't let anything happen to us."

* * *

Mal looked over at Adalyn. She was silent. As had been the norm for the majority of the ride. Her only communication was to steer him towards their next destination. Aside from that, her silence had been overwhelming.

The sound of Jayne spit-polishing his gun broke that silence. Mal's jaw clenched. Adalyn only remained focused on the horizon.

"That hill, over there," she pointed.

Mal followed her outstretched hand to see a small shack nestled against some dusty hillsides. The sandy horizon and barren landscape left little cover; the rolling hills were golden brown with unsettled clay and dust. Putting the shuttle down and opening the cargo door, he checked the magazine on his own gun.

"You say this man's paranoid?"

She nodded, "About newcomers, yes."

"Well, best we let you lead the way then," he placed his gun firmly into his holster.

Adalyn nodded silently and started to walk. Jayne fell in line behind her and Mal locked down the engine before slamming the door shut behind them. Adalyn's gait was familiar to the terrain. Keeping his eyes peeled, Mal noticed the heat radiating from the building.

Adalyn stopped and held her hand out. Mal's hand went down towards his gun. Jayne looked around.

"Adalyn?"

"Something's not right," she lowered her voice.

Mal's teeth clenched together, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"The old man is usually on the front porch by now, armed. He'd never let anyone get this close..." she trailed off.

Mal followed her eyes to see that, as she had said, the front porch was bereft of a welcoming committee.

"You think he done left?" Jayne asked.

"He did, this trip was a big waste of our time," Mal sighed.

Adalyn looked at him, "I know how to get into his cache. Even if he did leave, we can find at least some of the medicine we need."

"Now you're talking," Jayne smiled.

The mercenary kept his gun skyward and walked forward. Adalyn looked once to Mal before continuing on. With a good distance between them and the potential payload inside the shack, Mal was keen to get in and get what goods were needed.

A loud blast made them all stop dead in their tracks. Adalyn was the first to move. Mal's gun was drawn and he searched for the source of the gunfire. In the dust that settled, he saw Adalyn kneeling next to Jayne. Mal stayed standing, looking for the shooter.

"Adalyn?"

"A trip wire," she said, hurriedly pulling Jayne's shirt away from the wound while pointing to a bush-weed on their right side. Only now that it had been shot, Mal could see a shotgun nestled, well hidden, in the twigs and leaves.

Jayne squirmed on the dusty soil, head arched back for the pain. His breath hissed passed clenched teeth and he cursed when Adalyn prodded the gaping hole in his stomach.

"Captain! We have to get to the cache."

"Like hell! We're going back to the shuttle!" Mal yelled at her.

"I can stabilize him but I need the supplies in that shack," she never stopped pressing her hands against the wound.

Jayne continued to squirm; incoherent sounds started to gurgle from the back of his throat. Mal looked between the shuttle and the shack. Both were the same distance. Adalyn looked over her shoulder at him and her eyes were almost pleading.

"He's going to bleed out if you don't help me get him to those supplies," she whispered sternly.

Mal muttered a curse under his breath and holstered his gun. Picking Jayne's dropped rifle off the dirt and slinging it over his shoulder, he helped bring the bigger man to his feet. The mercenary was still conscious enough to grab Mal's wrist like a lifeline. With Adalyn on one side and Mal on the other, the two of them carried and guided Jayne closer to the shack.

"How you know there ain't more wires?" Mal grunted.

Adalyn sighed and reached across to grab his gun from its holster. Raising it with one hand, the other she kept wrapped around Jayne's torso. Mal watched her incredulously for a moment before she fired the weapon. The first shot, she must've hit something because he watched another concealed gun fire off innocently into the hills beyond. The second, another gun fired its round.

She started to pull Jayne forward again and Mal could only help bear the weight. How she'd managed to see hairline wires, he would have to ask at another time. Turning sideways to get through the gated opening of the porch railing, Adalyn didn't have to kick the door in. Someone else already had.

She stopped abruptly once inside. Mal did the same.

A single body, a lump of red muscle and bone, lay in the middle of the shack. The eyes and tongue had been ripped out; the body showed signs of a struggle. Mal felt bile rise up to see two distinct pools of blood. One at the top of the body where the throat had been bitten through, and one at the bottom where the legs and bottom torso remained unceremoniously undressed.

"Reavers," Adalyn's voice was shallow.

Jayne's body going limp made them move again. They laid him on a cot in the corner and Adalyn quickly tore his shirt into shreds to press into the shotgun wound at his middle.

"Where's the cache, Adalyn?"

"Press here," she barked.

Mal knelt next to his mercenary and watched Adalyn turn away. Over his shoulder, he saw her lift up a cellar door and disappear into blackness. He turned his attention back to Jayne. The man, usually the first to whine and complain about his own injuries, was silent and still. Mal couldn't disagree with Adalyn when she said the man would die without attention. The blast had ripped through more than a few organs.

Adalyn came running back with an armful of supplies. She dropped them between Jayne's legs and started ripping open packages with her teeth. Her hands were already slick with blood and Mal felt it coat his own self, too.

"Can you stabilize him?"

She nodded, reaching her hands into the red abyss to use some medicine or another. Jayne's eyes shot open and he screamed in pain. Adalyn's tightened face told Mal enough about the predicament. She was tying knots where she could, applying pressure where she could, and still the blood kept flowing.

"He needs the boy," she said, biting off a bit of bloodied thread.

"Can we move him into the shuttle?"

She shook her head, looking between her work and Jayne's pallid face, "I need to be near the cache. We can't take the time to load up everything."

"You expect me to leave you two here?" he lowered his voice.

"We don't have a choice, Captain. I need these supplies to save his life."

Mal grabbed her upper arm. Her eyes bore into his.

"That body is less than an hour dead. They might come back."

Her jaw tightened, "Then you should hurry."

His own teeth chewed on the inside of his cheek. He looked at the lolling head that was clammy and pale. Adalyn had already resumed her work to mend what she could. His breath was short, his heart beating a heavy drum behind his ribs.

He cursed, "You two stay alive," he angrily tore Jayne's rifle off his shoulder and left it in the dirt, "I'm coming back for you."

He shot one last glance at the dead, violated body in the middle of the shack, and then at her. She met his glare and nodded, still working. He turned and ran from the building. Ignoring the pit in his stomach and the sweat on his brow, he ran for the shuttle. The dust kicked up behind him.

* * *

Adalyn searched Jayne's face for some semblance of consciousness. While she had only met the man a few weeks ago, he didn't seem the type to lose his head in a fight, nor over a wound. But the shotgun had done the right damage in the right places.

She had to work to ignore the body behind them. It was starting to reek in the midday heat. And the constant buzzing of flies only made things worse. Each little buzz was a small reminder that she was alone with a dying man. Her only consolation was, now that Mal had gone, she could actually do more to help the big man that lay in front of her.

Her vision went gray around the edges. Her mind focused on the task at hand, and she used what had been cut into her brain. Without seeing it, she worked on putting clots where they needed to be, on healing open veins and arteries. For the better part of a moment, her bright green eyes dimmed and remained hooded. Her lids fluttered.

Shaking her head, she felt the world come rushing back to her. But her task had completed. The blood had stopped flowing freely from the man's wounds. Breathing a sigh of relief, she rocked back onto her haunches and felt her shoulders drop. She pressed two fingers to his neck and felt a pulse. It was weak. But it was there. She had reversed the wound enough to stop the threat of death.

Turning her attention to the lump of a body in the room, she looked around for a shovel. Her bloody hands she wiped on her cargo pants. The shuttle off to bring back the cavalry, she was going to be alone for some time and burying the dead was the only way she could think of to pass the time.

* * *

Mal threw open the shuttle door and saw Zoe waiting for him. Her face was about as serious and concerned as he'd seen it in recent time. He barreled past her.

"Where's the Doc?"

"Infirmary."

"Tell River: get us to Ita. _Mah-shong_."

"Sir," she affirmed before crossing the catwalk to the bridge stairs.

Mal's coat was getting caught on the handrails as he flew down the stairs. Storming into the common, he didn't wait to see if Simon was busy or not.

"Doc!" he yelled.

The man came out from the infirmary, pad in hand, and met him at the stairs, "Captain?"

"Jayne got hit by some gorramn shotgun on a trip wire. Blasted a hole through his middle. Adalyn's patching him up best she can. The cache looks to be intact but we need that brain of yours."

"They're on Ita alone?"

"Yeah. Likely safe as houses, but looks like Reavers hit it just before we got there."

The doctor's face paled and he swallowed, "We're going in?"

"Don't got a choice. Ain't keen on leaving crew. Even if it is only Jayne. You just be ready to work a miracle."

Simon nodded and when Mal turned to go back the way he'd come, Simon started after him and followed him up the stairs, "Is Adalyn ok?"

"Yeah. Not a scratch. Girl's gonna have some serious explaining to do."

"What?"

The captain wasn't looking at him, only muttering to himself, "Keep a steady hand, my ass. Ain't a person in the 'verse can shoot out a tripwire."

Simon's steps faltered for a moment, "She what?"

"Ain't no concern of yours. You just get ready to do your job. Looked to be a 12-gauge right to the middle. Hit a few organs, near I could tell."

The doctor's steps halted altogether and he let Mal leave towards the bridge. Grateful for the momentary reprieve, he knew Simon's misgivings about the girl had been founded before, and now he'd seen with his own eyes her do something that didn't exactly give him a warm feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Jayne wasn't one to pass out. He could remember being a boy and being thrown from his horse after it spooked. A broken leg and a concussion, he crawled back to the ranch when the damn animal had run off to leave him for dead. He knew, better than most, how his body reacted to being in pain. Usually, it meant he fought harder to get to safety. It had been a good long while since he'd been knocked clean out of his senses.

Coming to from blackness was unsettling. His middle was numb, his skin felt too tight, and it was dark. Shafts of pale blue light filtered in from above and betrayed the holes in the ceiling. A chill touched him and he shivered. A soft hand held his and a woman came into view. Those green eyes...

"Jayne?"

"Wha...what happened?"

"You were shot," she spoke softly.

"The hell..."

"It was a trip wire. A shotgun."

"Where are we?"

"Ita. The Captain went to get the ship. They should be back soon."

His head swam when he tried to lift it. It hit the modest pillow like a sack of bricks, and felt about as dull. The pain in his skull was throbbing under the temple.

"When you said this _hwoon-dahn_ was paranoid, you weren't joking, huh?"

She smiled at him, "No."

"We get the goods?"

"Yes."

"Next time you got some idea to drag us outta the way, keep it to your gorramn self."

"I will. How are you feeling?"

"I got shot."

"Yes, I know. But how are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

She reached for something out of his view and brought her hand back up with a ladle. Tilting it to his lips, she let the cool water quench the thirst he was just now becoming aware of.

He heard a rumble in the distance. Adalyn got up and quickly left his vision. He closed his eyes, even the exertion of being awake too much. She stayed gone for a moment. His mind drifted onto the thought that _Serenity_ must've been breaking atmo and coming for them. A flurry of kicked-up dust and Adalyn was back at his side and charging Vera. She looked at him.

"I think we're about to be attacked."

* * *

Mal paced the bridge. With River flying his ship, all he could do was wait. Anxiously and painfully wait. His hands clenched and unclenched. He could feel his heart throb in his chest. While he was every bit grateful the drop with their contact had gone smooth, this unforeseen complication was tying his gut into knots. His boots stopped their pacing and he felt the ship rumble as it hit the atmo of Ita.

A beep caught his attention and he hunched over the console to read it. Looking to the horizon, he swallowed hard, " _Zao cao_."

He ran down the stairs to the front corridor, "Zoe!"

His first mate barreled up from the front stairs and met him. He wished, hoped, that what he'd seen was wrong.

"They ain't alone down there," he lowered his voice.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly. He doubted anyone would've noticed that innate fear and understanding but him. That twinge of emotion that came through her stony face.

She nodded nonetheless and descended into her bunk to arm herself. Continuing on, he found Simon and Kaylee in the infirmary.

"Cap'n?"

"There's another ship down there and it ain't got containment. You ain't leaving this ship until I say so, _dong-ma_?"

"What about Jayne? And Adalyn?"

Mal's muscles tensed, "Zoe and I are going in first. You three don't get off this ship 'less you get the all clear. And you lock that door behind us."

Simon nodded, "Understood."

Grateful for the cooperation on the Doctor's part, Mal crossed the common to the cargo bay. Zoe came down from above with a few extra guns on her hip. She tossed one to him.

"River says the ship is idling, no movement. She can't feel anything inside."

Mal stood by the bay door, ready to charge. The Reaver ship was small. At most, it would hold a dozen of the madmen. He had to hope it held less, that those creatures weren't running on full strength.

* * *

Jayne had only seen Reavers this close one time before. It hadn't been the greatest of times, and he'd taken a shot to the gut for the fight. Those growls, screams and inhuman sounds had stuck with him for a few weeks after. He'd slept with Binky tight across his chest. He supposed this time, they were closer and there was less between him and them.

Namely, only a brunette.

" _Play dead_ ," she'd whispered to him, passing off Mal's handgun to him to keep in his palm. He'd wanted to argue, tell her he'd seen these things in action and their best bet was to cap themselves before the creatures ever got close.

He'd hadn't been coherent enough, or strong enough, to stop Adalyn from running towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her level Vera. Rather than bolt the door shut, she threw it wide open and fired three rounds. Screams and howls filled his ears. He could barely see her without turning his head. Without giving away the whole "play dead" part.

Half-hooded eyes watched black and red blurs of motion. Adalyn didn't fire another round. She had thrown Vera out of reach. There wasn't a swarm of monsters. Maybe four. But four was four too many for Jayne's comfort. When he thought he saw her go down, he wanted to lift the gun and stop the inevitable outcome. But that neutral-colored blur that was Adalyn was still fighting, still killing. She had rolled, gotten back to her feet. The dark red and black blurs had lost another moving part. She was keeping them in the middle of the room. The screams were vicious, inhuman, but frustrated. The Reavers weren't getting an easy meal this time. Jayne's vision was going gray from the strain of trying to focus.

A new scream entered the mix. This one, female and primal. The grey blurs were being extinguished. While the one he thought was Adalyn was locked in a ravenous fight, he watched another get bigger, closer. He couldn't help that his heart started beating faster. He felt his palm tighten around the gun Adalyn had given him. The carnal fight in the center of the shack was blocked, but he could hear it as it raged on.

The blur became more defined as it got closer, investigating the potential meal.

He wouldn't be dinner. He forced his arm to move, to bring the pistol up. The movement gave him away. The distinct Reaver ran closer.

He watched the head spin around all the way, Adalyn's hands on either side of it from behind. The body collapsed, the head almost torn clean off. Jayne watched as she convulsed ever so slightly and fell to her own knees. Her hand was pressed firmly against her ribs and he watched a blotch of blood soak through her white tank top.

Her gunshot wound. He'd though it'd been healed up just fine, and the way she'd been carrying herself the past two weeks would've convinced anyone of that.

She looked at him, pale faced, "Are you ok?"

He nodded, lowering the pistol that was still aimed in her general direction. His own midsection was numb, with only the slightest of throbs. But he couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't help her go to the basement and get supplies.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded, her lips parted and drawing in air through clenched teeth. Her body was coated in blood and sand. One of her eyes was red. Her white tank top had turned brown. She crawled on all fours to the cot and rummaged down by his legs. He watched her sort through spent packages of bandages and medical supplies. Nothing was full.

She pushed herself up off the cot and he felt it dip a bit for the support, "I have to get...stuff from the cache."

He watched her stand. She was hunched over, her hand still pressed against her chest. The zig-zag footsteps got her closer to the medicines, but each step cost her more blood. She took a painful moment to lift the heavy basement door. She stepped down into the dark, and Jayne couldn't hear her.

All he heard was another rumbling in the sky. Rumbling he'd recognize anywhere.

* * *

Mal ran in with his gun charged and whining with warm ammunition. He slowed when he saw the bodies. The front door was barely on its hinges, and three bodies lay only feet from the Reaver ship. Each had a hole in the direct center of its head, highlighted by the cool moonlight. Their disfigured features were caked in fresh blood and dirt. Stepping over them, Zoe at his back and vigilant, he entered the shack and saw just what the fight had entailed.

In awe of the carnage, of the four Reaver bodies that were motionless, he almost missed a fifth body, crawling through the dirt.

Jayne was army crawling. Stunned too much to make mention of the fact that, when he'd left, Jayne had been on a death bed, Mal ran over to him and the mercenary rolled onto his side.

"She's in the damn basement, Mal. Gunshot wound opened back up. She was bleeding somethin' fierce," the bigger man reported.

Mal looked over his shoulder, "Zoe, get the Doc, start triage."

His first officer did her duty, and Mal ran down into the cold and dank cache. Adalyn's white tank top was barely visible for all the blood that was streaming down her front and covering every inch of her bare skin. She had propped herself up against a shelving unit, an open package of bandage in her hand. The bandage was foaming on her chest wound, mixing with the seeping blood. Her lips were tinged blue. He dropped the gun and pulled her tank top off her. The rush of air out of the chest wound was audible. Foaming another bandage over the wound, he watched her lips regain their color. Her eyes squeezed tight before she opened them to look at him. She was inhaling sharply.

He sat her up a bit more, taking her into his lap with her back against his chest. She rested her head on the front of his shoulder. Her body was covered in scratches and gouges. While her open wound had done more damage than anything else, the rest worried him just as much. She would have to be completely pumped with biotics.

"Jayne?" she gasped.

Mal nodded, "He's lookin' a might better than you."

She looked at her own chest, "It wasn't ready..."

"Well, next time the Doc patches you up, I'll be sure to tell him to Reaver-proof the stitches."

Her brow furrowed, "You keep that _hwoon-dahn_ brat away from me. I'll do my own stitching," she hissed out.

Her dull green eyes were set in stone and he nodded, "We'll just see. You might be needing more'n what you can do."

She tried to straighten and yelped. He held her, kept her from tilting over, and laid her top half in his lap. Her sharp inhales through her nose calmed her and Mal continued to hold her as she steeled against the pain.

"Is this what it was like? With Mark?" she asked.

Mal just looked at her, blank. His throat got tight and began to sting. He chewed the inside of his cheek before nodding, "Near enough. He didn't have the same unkeenness for medics, mind you. 'Spose his wound was a bit more in the middle."

She looked off into the darkness, "He didn't suffer long?" she whispered.

"No."

"Did he say anything?"

"Asked me to pray with him."

"The twenty-third psalm?"

Mal nodded. Her eyes were getting dimmer, her face was smoothing out. Her body was limp against his lap, but warm. He cradled her head with one hand, pulling matted hair away from her face with the other.

"Did you?"

"Yes. Least I could do."

There was a long moment of dead air. Mal's neck was sore just under his jaw, his eyes were making ripples on Adalyn's features. He remembered that recital, a death knell, as airships went all around. The purple belly who'd shot him had been shot, but the damage was irreversible.

"He didn't finish, did he?" her voice was sepulchral, nothing more than a breeze to his ears.

Mal swallowed, "No."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You ain't dying on me, too."

"I know. Just, thank you. For not letting him die alone."

"Captain?" Simon's voice echoed down the stairs.

Mal looked at her and she rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just this one last time. Then he never touches me again."

A little smile tugged at Mal's mouth, "Duly noted."

The Doctor barreled down the stairs. In the dark, he fumbled a bit for a switch.

"The power's in the corner," Adalyn grunted.

Simon reached into the darkest corner and found the industrial styled handle. Using both hands to pull it down, the overhead lights thumped on one row after another. Mal's mouth hung down in surprise. What he'd thought was a small basement of sundries was a veritable warehouse of stores and supplies. Everything from medicine to fresh protein and non-perishables.

"You knew this was here?" Mal looked down at the woman in his arms.

She nodded, "Didn't want to get your hopes up."

Simon ran to the shelves directly behind Adalyn and Mal, rummaging and finding what he needed to repatch their cook.

"Think this'll be enough to restock the infirmary?" Mal asked.

"With room to make a profit," the boy prodded at the wound a bit, "Why two bandages?" he looked to Mal.

"It was sucking. She was turning blue."

He nodded before crystallizing the bandage to start stitching the edges of the rough wound back together. The boy's attention darted between Adalyn's features and the wound.

"I want to get this sealed before moving you."

She nodded. One of her hands held onto Mal's and clenched as the Doctor started his stitches. Mal watched disinterestedly.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters."

Mal and Simon shared a look when Adalyn's soft voice caught their attention. Her eyes were focused on the distance, on something neither the captain nor the doctor could see. Mal squeezed her hand back. He cleared his throat and joined her.

"He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever."

Mal wiped matted hair away from Adalyn's face. She couldn't see his features, or he was sure she would've seen the nostalgia and comfort etched there. He was still supporting her, still holding her hand, when Simon finished with the last stitch. She had passed out. Faced with waking her, Mal shook his head when the Doctor readied to hold her arm over his shoulders. Mal picked her up bridal style.

"I'll carry her. You see to Jayne."

Simon nodded, his lips parted but motionless. Mal didn't care what the boy had seen, only that it had given Adalyn comfort.

* * *

Mal watched the boy work. Adalyn had been placed in her bunk, and now Mal was curious about Jayne's immediate partial recovery. Simon was perplexed too, if that furrowed brow and intent stare at a pad of information told Mal anything.

"Wound like that, he shouldn't've been able to move," Mal spoke up.

Simon nodded, "I know. And none of the shot was removed. It's like everything just sealed up around it, clotted abnormally fast."

Mal looked at the sleeping mercenary's midsection. It had been drenched in blood, and the blood had been flowing too freely to clot like this. Even without all that fancy core training, the browncoat had seen his fair share of battle wounds.

"Do you know what Adalyn did? What she gave him?"

Mal shook his head, "Didn't look to me like anything more than a dope."

A slight groan, and Mal watched Jayne start to come to on his own. The brawny man blinked a few times and tried to sit up. Simon quickly pressed on his chest to stop him.

"You need to stay down."

"Reavers gone?" he asked, looking to Mal.

"They are."

"She fought 'em off."

"Did you see her do it?" Mal crossed his arms over his chest.

He nodded, "She fired Vera, didn't see if she hit nothing. But four of those gorram animals charged her. I ain't seen anyone 'cept that crazy sister of yours beat off Reavers like that," Jayne offered a small look to Simon.

The doctor only remained silent.

Mal exhaled, "Did you see anything else?"

"One of 'em came at me. She finished the others. Stopped this one. Nearly took its head clean off, too. That's when she started bleeding."

"You're saying she fought like River?" Simon spoke up.

Jayne shook his head, "No, ain't like her at all. Your sis is fast, running around everyone in circles. This girl...she got some kind of monster in her or something. Just clobbered them to death. Nothing crazy fancy. But she's stronger than she looks."

Jayne's eyes were focused entirely on Mal. The doctor looked between them, "How would someone from the core know how to kill a half-dozen Reavers?"

Mal's jaw tightened and he looked at Jayne, "You sure that's what you saw?"

"Every bit. Ain't saying I ain't grateful. That Reaver would'a done me in – but she weren't just fighting to save us. Gal looked like she enjoyed it."

Mal sighed, "Either way, she did lead us to a haul. And seems she saved your skin."

"Did you notice her do anything to you? Medically?" Simon asked.

"No. Why?" Jayne asked, confusion on his face.

Simon didn't bother being gentle, "Considering how long it took us to get to you, I'm surprised you're awake and alive. You should be in a coma from the trauma. The wound you have could've easily killed you."

"Guess I'm just lucky."

Simon ran his hand through his hair, "Don't think that's it."

Mal looked over his shoulder, through the infirmary panes to the bunk where Adalyn now slept. He looked back to Simon.

"Keep me posted."

Simon nodded silently, looking back at the pad in his hands.

* * *

Simon pulled off the second glove, tossing the used pair to the bin. Dimming the infirmary lights, he closed the door half way and plopped down on the common couch next to Kaylee.

"How is he?" she asked, snuggling up next to him.

He lounged with his arm around her lithe body, "Fine. Better than I would've expected."

"Shiny."

"No, it's odd. I mean, he's safe and all, but he should've bled out. There aren't any stitches, no cauterizing marks... just odd."

Kaylee shrugged, "Funny. And Adalyn?"

Simon looked over to the side cabins. Adalyn's door was locked and the light was out. As much as he'd like to have kept her in the infirmary alongside Jayne, the Captain had placed her in her room without consulting him.

"She's fine."

"So, what's bugging ya?"

"I saw the Captain pray today."

Kaylee sat up, eyes wide and staring right into his. Her gaze was hopeful, even relieved. Simon nodded and continued on at her silent wish to hear more, "When I was fixing Adalyn up. She started reciting a psalm. He helped her finish it. He...prayed. Even sounded genuine."

"Wow..."

"I know. Caught me by surprise. Pretty sure he'd toss me out the airlock if I mentioned it."

She gave a meek shrug to confirm his suspicion.

"I don't know, though," he rambled, "Today was a good day. Got a full infirmary, enough protein and non-perishables to last a season, didn't lose two of the crew, and the Captain prayed. Just one of those good days."

Kaylee smiled softly and leaned in close, "I think we can keep the streak going..."

She slinked away from him. He couldn't control the crooked smile that crept over his lips. He watched her saunter up the steps for a moment. Her hips swayed. She paused and looked over her shoulder and bit down on her bottom lip ever so slightly.

He pushed himself from the couch and followed casually, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

* * *

When Malcolm Reynolds walked into the infirmary to see Jayne, he didn't expect to see Adalyn standing at the threshold, slightly back, keeping an eye on him, too. He gave a smile as he walked past her into the blue room. She didn't return it, just kept her arms crossed and her gaze on Jayne. Mal looked at the readouts and nodded, knowing Jayne was already on the mend and just knocked out by the Doc to keep the brawnier man from re-injuring himself.

"I'm sorry he got hurt."

"Wasn't you what shot him."

"True."

"And whatever you did, you saved his life. What did you do, by the way?"

"What?"

"How'd you save him? Gotta admit I'm curious. Gal who can save a man from a gut wound like that has some professional training, I'd wager."

"Not really. Just some medicine."

"So you gave him something? What was it? Doc's kinda curious, too. Might help speed things up, him knowing and all."

"Don't know what it's called. Just some leftovers in the cache. I just know it works. Why the big interest?" she squared off with him.

"Might be 'cause I'm impressed. Right now, you're living in the footsteps of two great and honorable men. I trusted them with my life just like I'm to trust you. So, get tetchy at me all you want. But I'm not your enemy."

"No, not my enemy. You're worse. You're my ghost."

With that, she walked away. Mal leaned on the counter, feeling that quick sense of bravado go away. Her words made things harder. Was that the real reason she had stayed and done all this? Because he was the perpetual reminder that she'd lost something dear to her? If it was, it was enough of a reason.

Zoe walked in and stood there for a moment. He didn't meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"No more'n I am."

"She has their looks. And their attitude."

"That she does."

"Why did you bring her aboard, sir? Especially not knowing her history."

He swallowed hard, not wanting to be calloused or gentle, or anything but captainish. He looked to her, "Because I couldn't help you."

"Sir?"

He looked back down to the floor, "Because, when Wash died, I couldn't help you. And it was my fault."

Zoe's eyes started to water, but she held it back, "You know that's not true. I don't blame you, for any of it."

"Don't you? It was my fault he got on this gorramn ship, my fault he died here."

"My husband loved this ship. He wouldn't have had it any other way. And as for you not helping me? That's the biggest _niou-se_ and you know it."

He met her gaze again and straightened as Simon walked into view.

"Captain, Zoe."

Zoe walked out, away, and left Mal there. Simon watched her go before he took a listen to Jayne's heart. Taking the stethoscope out of his ears, he looked to the captain.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine."

"Good.

"Able to find something 'bout what Adalyn did."

"Oh? And?"

"Said it was medicine."

Simon paused, "Then she's lying. There's nothing in his system except a sedative. No sedative can cure this kind of wound."

"Huh."

* * *

Mal looked up to see Adalyn walking from the back corridor. For the past few days, Adalyn had kept to herself. She'd stay in her little room, and not come out 'cept when there was food to be made for all. Even then, she'd take her part back to her bunk. She was a ghost. Not too unlike her brothers. They'd all tried to talk to her. She'd been brief, at best. Jayne had been moved to his room to sleep off the last of the drugs, the wound sealed and healed enough to warrant non-constant supervision.

Taking two plates in her hands, she moved away from the table. Mal watched her for a moment, seeing her head towards the bridge.

"Your room not good enough?"

"I was taking some to Jayne."

They all stayed quiet. Simon cleared his throat, "He might not be up."

"Well, if he is, then he'll get to eat."

She disappeared out of the common and into Jayne's room silently.

"Could that be considered progress?" Zoe asked.

"Or an attempt to confound us. Which works, too."

* * *

Jayne heard his door ladder open and he looked to it. Seeing Adalyn fight the way she had, he wondered if her being there was some kind of foreboding. But seeing her as she balanced two plates on one arm while she climbed down with the other was something startling. She wasn't hard on the eyes. Not at all. That blue tank top showed a curvy top with a flat middle. He could even see an outline of her belly muscles. The loose cargo pants hung low on her hips, the pockets all closed and pulling on her. Her boots clomped against the deck plating.

"I brought you some breakfast," she said softly.

"Why?"

"Thought you'd be hungry."

He tried to sit up as she came closer, but the gut wound yelled at him ever so slightly. She paused, putting the plates down on his shelf, "You shouldn't try to sit up. Could make it worse," she fluffed a pillow enough to place behind his back and keep him propped up.

"What you know about medicine, anyways?"

"I know enough to know you're lucky to be alive."

"Guess I should be thanking ya, seeing how you killed them Reavers. Patched me enough to keep the Doc from freakin' out."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry you were hurt."

He shrugged a bit, "Had worse."

She smiled and pulled his plate off the shelf. Scooping up a spoonful of scrambled eggs – real eggs – she offered it to him. Cocked eyebrow, he grabbed the plate and the spoon.

"Feed my gorramn self," he mumbled.

She smiled softly. Shoving the fresh eggs down his throat, he barely noticed. He barely noticed the cute dimples around her smile. The clean, white teeth that looked damn near perfect. Even the soft brown curls that framed all the pretty parts. He barely noticed how he could see down her tank top ever so slightly, and the view was a deep canyon of sorts.

He choked on his eggs. She was quick to take his plate for him and brace his sore body while he coughed. The coughing fit over, she walked to the sink and poured him a glass of water. He drank it down, one final cough racked him.

"Maybe not so much next time?" she suggested. He took his plate back. She reached for the second plate, "Mind if I keep you company?"

He shrugged, "Iff'n you feel like it, fine with me."


	4. Doctor Who

Simon felt a persistent nudging. Warm covers kept him from reacting. He had been up too late the last few nights, been too busy patching up wounds. The last thing he needed was to be woken up now and told something else had gone horribly awry. He yanked the covers over his head and grunted.

"Simon! C'mon! Get up!" Kaylee teased.

"What?" he asked, voice muffled under the thick blanket.

"You gotta see this," she assured him.

With a strong exhale, and threw the covers off and felt the cool air of _Serenity_ greet him. He looked at the clock on their nightstand.

"Kaylee, it's four in the morning..." he groaned, "What're you doing up anyway?"

"Just c'mon and quit griping!" she smiled.

Another heavy sigh and he put his bare feet on the deck plating. He tightened the strings on his sleep pants and followed his mechanic up the ladder door. She put her finger to her lips and nodded. Rubbing his hands over his face to freshen up the blood flow, he nodded his understanding. She led him down the stairs to the main belly of the ship, overlooking the cargo bay. Rubbing his palms over his weary eyes, he took a moment to comprehend the sight before him on the deck below.

Kaylee looked at him expectantly and smiled. All he could do was watch, perplexed, as his sister and Adalyn performed Tai Chi. The two women were perfectly in sync. Both had eyes closed and still followed the other in fluid, tranquil movements.

Simon looked at Kaylee and she shrugged, "Came out here to get a part. Found 'em like this," she whispered so lightly even Simon could barely hear her.

He leaned on the railing and watched. The beautiful, meditative dance was calm, and not too unlike the ballet that River had been so proficient at as a child. His sister's little cotton dress was wisping around in the slight breeze of the circulated air. A stark contrast, Adalyn's cargo pants and skin-tight tank top were militant, stagnant. But both were bare foot. Another synchronous move and they turned their backs on the two viewers above them.

"She hasn't done Tai Chi...since before the Academy," Simon whispered nostalgically.

Kaylee smiled, "Ain't it like a dance? So pretty."

Simon kept his eyes riveted on the pair. He remembered what Jayne had said only a few days before; Adalyn had defeated a pack of Reavers single-handedly and without major injury – at least none serious from the beasts themselves. A few scratches, a cut here and there, but nothing considering what she'd been up against. To think of this peaceful, placid woman enjoying the fight enough to give Jayne pause...

He watched her falter in a move where her torso turned with her arms overextended. She quickly retracted and clamped a hand down on the still-healing wound under her breast. His sister braced her and he straightened. He didn't care for the way the wound kept bothering her, although her ability to move around and function at all was impressive.

His sister looked up at him and shook her head, sitting Adalyn down a moment later on Jayne's weight bench. Simon sighed, not appreciating the silent instruction to remain away from a patient. He could only watch. Adalyn didn't take her hand away, but he didn't see blood stain the fabric of her shirt.

Giving Kaylee a gentle squeeze on her hand, the two of them walked down the cargo stairs loudly. Adalyn didn't look up, only straightened a bit.

"Hope we're not interrupting," Kaylee's cheerful voice rang out.

Adalyn shook her head, "No. Just limbering up."

"Is your wound bothering you?" Simon stood by the base of the stairs while Kaylee rummaged around for the part she'd originally been after.

Adalyn stood and cracked both sets of her knuckles. Looking to River, the woman gave a small smile, "Thank you, for the invite."

"Any time," River rocked on her heels.

"Anything special you'd want for breakfast?"

"Sugar rice?" River's eyes were big, hopeful.

Adalyn nodded and started to walk towards the stairs, "I'll see what I can do."

She passed Simon without so much as a glance at him. It was like he was invisible and he felt his shoulders slump and a little huff of exasperation escape his lips. He watched her go, no evidence of her injury in her gait. He looked back at his sister and she was making a dummy face at him. He rolled his eyes and turned to go back up the stairs.

He'd had enough of Adalyn's attitude. Wounded or no, she couldn't keep treating him like he didn't exist, or worse, like he was an idiot.

He found her in the kitchen. She was pulling foodstock from the cabinets and laying it out. He stood at the top of the two stairs to the deck and stared at her while she continued to ignore him.

"So? What is it?" he asked aloud.

She paused and looked at him before going back to her cooking. He crossed the room and stood on the opposite side of the counter. He wanted to look her in the eyes. For a moment, she kept her gaze on the foodstuffs. Then, he felt himself back away half a step when she straightened and stared him down.

Dammit, she was at least two inches taller than he was. He straightened but found it barely made a difference. She looked completely uninterested and nonplussed at his question.

"What is what?" she asked softly.

"What is it that I do that annoys you?"

"You're a doctor."

"So, that's it? You feel perfectly fine dismissing me because of my profession?"

"I think you're confused."

"Oh? Then enlighten me."

She leaned over the counter ever so slightly, palms braced on the edge, "I think you think I actually care what you think."

She went back to working on the food in front of her. He took that half-step back towards her, "I'm your physician. Above and beyond that, I'm crew. Now, if I did something to offend you, tell me and I will apologize for it. But if your only gripe with me is that I'm a doctor, then don't expect me to cower."

She almost smiled, looking him in the eyes. Those vivid green orbs pinned him. He swallowed. Hard.

"I'll tell you what: you stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. I don't need a physician, but if or when I do, I'll find one whom I trust. _Dong ma_?"

He couldn't find words for a moment. She turned her back on him to place rice in a pot. His fists clenched and unclenched at his side. He could feel his pulse pounding beneath the column of his neck.

"You may have the Captain fooled – but we both know you're not helpless. Whatever your game is, I'll find out and you'll be off this ship faster than you can count."

She sighed, never turning to look at him, "Don't waste your energy, boy. There is no game. I'm just a wandering orphan. No family, no prospects, no home. You're a fool to think I'd have an agenda."

His shoulders tight at being called "boy", he turned to walk off.

"Doctor?" she asked softly.

He turned on his hot heels and leaned against the counter, hands like claws against the top of it, "What?"

She spun. Too fast and primal for him to react. He heard a thud and watched those green eyes light up with vindictive pleasure. Looking down, he saw a large butcher's knife sticking out of the wood between his fingers. He stayed frozen in place, wide eyes on the knife that was mere millimeters from flesh.

Her hand wrapped around the handle, popping the blade free from the wood. His eyes followed it, stone cold stock still. Her smile betrayed what she'd just done.

"By the way – don't ever threaten me again."

His teeth clenched and he retracted his hands. He watched her with strained muscles as she went back to cooking. Subconsciously massaging the hand which had been the target, he turned quickly and walked away.

* * *

Kaylee didn't know what had gotten under Simon's collar, but she could tell he was off. Not angry, not any kind of sad, but just off. She held his hand as they walked into the tavern. He gave a soft smile and looked around. She followed his gaze and noticed Adalyn in the corner booth, her back just barely to them. While she took a step forward to find a table, Simon shifted back.

"Let's find somewhere else to eat," he said softly.

She shrugged, "Why?"

His eyes cast over to Adalyn and he looked back at her, a crooked smile, "A little privacy would be nice."

Kaylee smiled back at him, "Oh, she won't care. We'll sit over here! She won't be able to hear a thing."

She found a table closer to the entrance and sat down, pulling Simon along behind her. He fumbled for a moment, but pulled out her seat to let her sit down first. His eyes trained on the newest member of the crew, he sat down next to her, trying to purposefully place his back in her direction.

"What's got you so spooked?"

He looked at her distractedly, "Hmm?"

She chuckled, "You worried about River?"

He shook his head and played with the corner of his napkin, "No. She's safe on the ship. It's not that. Just...I don't think Adalyn belongs on the ship."

Kaylee leaned in close and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, "Well, she's finding her place. It'll take time to get used to."

He nodded and picked up the small bulletin of daily specials, "Well, on to other things. You pick whatever you want for dinner."

Kaylee smiled and looked over the bulletin with him. While the Captain had granted them all shore leave between drops, he, Zoe, Jayne and River had stayed with the ship. Simon had hinted that he'd wanted to take her out for a nice dinner, and she had felt fresh butterflies in her stomach to see him being courtly. Their anniversary had passed a month or so back, and things had been tight. None of them had been able to afford an off-ship meal. Now, they'd had three or four good hauls in a row. And, with the cache Adalyn had led them to, the Captain had been able to sell off sundries here and there to cushion everyone's pockets.

When the waiter came by, Simon ordered them some wine. His body finally relaxed a bit and he leaned over to kiss her. Smiling, she returned it.

* * *

Mal appreciated silence. It was rare. Absolute, complete silence. No rumbling engine. No bickering. No clomping boots or whining ammunition. Not the sound of Simon in his infirmary, opening and closing drawers. Not Kaylee, with an engine part clanking down on deck plating. No Jayne as he spit-shined a piece.

It was just him. And Zoe. And they were shrouded in silence. They both were tranquil. He was reading fuel reports and calculating how far they could get to avoid the Alliance tariffs on fuel cells. Thinking of new places to go which might have need of the abundant supplies he currently had in his cargo hold.

Zoe was reading. Not charts or bulletins, but one of the books he kept tucked away in his personal library in his bunk. While he didn't have many personal affects, his books were one that she was always welcome to. Her boots were the only part of her visible as she reclined in the forward lounge beneath the bridge. Occasionally, she would move and the overstuffed chair would creak. At regular intervals, he heard the softest whisper of a page turning. She always made sure to turn them from the top, as a true collector knew to do.

Silence, while yearned for, never lasted long.

"They're fighting," River whispered in his ear.

He jumped from his chair, yelped in a completely undignified manner, and lost his grip on the charts and reports in his hands. Collecting his heart back into his chest, he huffed once and looked to her. The young pilot only looked out at the horizon, those black eyes lucid but seeing something Mal couldn't pretend to understand.

"Who now?" he asked.

"Simon. Adalyn. Cat. Dog. They don't like each other."

Sighing in exasperation and bending over to pick up the lost papers, Mal plopped heavily back into his seat, "Don't need to be a reader to see that, l'il albatross."

"They don't understand each other yet. My brother is very insistent. Adalyn prefers her privacy. It's going to be an ongoing issue."

"It will work itself out. Folk tend to find their place."

She sighed, "I have to go."

"Where to, Albatross?"

"Them. They're fighting."

"Best stay out their way. Your big brother can handle his own battles."

"Not for him. Adalyn's not strong enough yet to fight."

Mal shook his head and leaned back into his chair, finding his previous place amongst the numbers and maps. Ignoring River as she moved away, he sighed again. The silence came back and he lost himself in thought. While he'd been keenly aware of Adalyn's dislike for the young Doctor, he was sure that the two of them would reach an agreement of some sort or another. He might have been captain, but he wasn't father. And the two of them weren't his kin. Their problems would sort themselves out and he bet River would help facilitate that. Although, if he thought either of them would need help, he'd have thought...

He looked up from his charts to the horizon River had been watching earlier, "Zoe?" he asked plainly, not casting his eyes in her direction.

"Sir."

"Did I hear River right?"

"About what, sir?"

He watched a small squadron of Alliance militia walk into an establishment not too far off in the distance, "She say Adalyn weren't up for fighting yet?"

"She did, sir."

"You don't s'pose she said that knowing there were some kind of trouble in town, do you?" Behind the dozen men, he watched a small figure, thin and lithe, walk into the same establishment. It was unmistakably River.

"Could be, sir."

He hesitated. He found himself wishing and hoping four of his crew walked out without incident. His breath held in, he watched.

A purplebelly flew out of a window. Mal's shoulders slumped, "Zoe."

"Sir?"

"Suit up."

"Yes, sir."

They were both a flurry of motion. Zoe gently but pointedly left the book on her chair. She walked up the lounge stairs to grab a holster and sawed-off shotgun which had been hung on the rails. Mal checked his own sidearm and led the way. Zoe banged on Jayne's half-open bunk ladder.

"Mind the ship. We'll be back," she shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," came the groggy response.

Muttering to himself, Mal pulled on his coat against the anticipated chill, "These damn kids..."

* * *

Adalyn felt the intrusion before it actually happened. She looked over her shoulder to see the local garrison walk in. By their stance, they were already inebriated. By the quick silence that came over the crowd, she felt herself tense. Garrison or not, the Alliance was fighting back against the terrorists that had become a spearhead for revolution. And, when the largest Alliance officer of the group started shouting obscenities about their current location being a den of crime and Browncoat terrorists and of the needed action to correct the sin, Adalyn bristled to see a good three dozen veterans stand to oppose that viewpoint.

In the midst of them all, the Doctor and the mechanic sat. They had remained seated, eyes downcast. Adalyn was holding her breath that they would just sit still, and not do anything to draw attention to themselves. While the wound under her breast was better, she was still sore and not up to defending two helpless pups.

When the Doctor stood with Kaylee in tow, her shoulders fell and the breath she'd been holding was let out in a preparatory sigh.

While many of the drunks had stood together, the two newest to stand had made the mistake of trying to leave. Which, to the drunk officers, appeared as an attempt to rush them.

Not paying attention to the overly loud chiding, the shoving and the following fall, Adalyn was moving. Silently, softly, but swiftly. The boy had been pushed down; his politeness had irked the officer and now the man was going to make an example of him. Doctor or no, Adalyn intervened.

* * *

Simon looked up after the unceremonious fall to his rear end. He'd hit a wooden chair on the way down and it was the only sound besides the laugh of the larger man who'd pushed him backwards. He had the distinct feeling that leaving unnoticed wasn't going to happen. Kaylee knelt at his side, nervously smiling and looking at the officer.

"Think I may teach the two of you a lesson," the bearded man bellowed loudly.

He reached for a baton. Kaylee's hand came up in self defense. Simon readied to cover her and take whatever blow was about to come. The downward swing whirred.

It stopped. Adalyn had caught the man's hand by his wrist and stopped the swing mid-arc.

"They're not worth it," she smiled thinly at him.

The officer only looked her up and down before jerking away. She quickly put her hands up placatingly and stepped back towards him. Simon felt Kaylee lift up on his arm and he stood. For a tense moment, Adalyn stood between them and the Alliance officers.

"Think you three could stand a night in lock up."

"Won't be necessary. I'll get them out of your world by morning. No harm meant, of course."

The man scoffed, "Don't think you're in much a position to protest, little lady."

Adalyn sighed, "Here we go," she whispered. Her eyes looked down at the officer's feet.

The moment the officer lunged for Adalyn, Simon watched his sister come into view and slide her foot in front of his. It caught and he fell forward. Adalyn smiled. Her open hands locked together with intertwined fingers. Swinging her cannonball fists like a golf club were in them, she connected with the man's jaw as it came down unbalanced. His momentum completely reversed and he landed square on his back. His baton clattered on the floor, lost from his grip.

Adalyn grabbed it. River ran towards the taller woman. With a hand on each end of the baton, Adalyn leveled it close to the ground. Using it as a springboard, River jumped onto the makeshift bar and Adalyn instantly lifted her up. The added height allowed River to jump to the lowest of chandeliers, swinging it enough with the momentum to give her added impact when she kicked the next closest Alliance officer. The man flew through the window. In the same motion that she'd used to lift his sister, Adalyn turned and kept only one hand on the baton. She swung. It slammed into the temple of another officer rushing them. She brought it back across her body and threw it. It became a blunt spear and toppled another man when it impacted his chest. River leaned forward, her foot reaching over her back to break a man's nose. While the man grabbed at it and blood rushed down his face, Adalyn ran over. She slid the last few feet on her side, quickly stopping her own momentum to bring her leg around in a wide sweep that took his ankles out from under him. Her own circular motion made it easier for her to stand and she clotheslined the officer running angrily towards River.

Simon continued to watch, perplexed, as his sister and the newcomer synchronized their moves without ever saying a word. Just as the Tai Chi had shown this morning, the two of them were able to move fluidly together. And he saw firsthand just what Jayne had described. While River was elegant, dancing her way around the fight, Adalyn was an immoveable object or an unstoppable force. Any movements of hers were quick, strong, jagged and efficient. And, he noted, the smallest of smiles continuously tugged at her lips. Their motions were so entwined that, as River would bring a leg up for a kick to the head, Adalyn would bow down and lash out at the same man's ankles.

Adalyn brought her foot up higher than her own head before slamming it down. On the temple of an officer on all fours. She and River stood triumphant against the dozen or so barrel chested men. For a long moment, no one in the establishment moved or breathed a word.

Cracking her neck, Adalyn moved closer to himself and Kaylee. He watched her, brow furrowed. She gave a smile that didn't involve her lips, only her eyes, and shrugged.

"I know you were planning to bruise his fist with your face, but I thought I'd step in and help."

Simon stared blankly at her, "Thank you."

Adalyn's reaction was immediate. Arms wide, she looked past Simon to the veterans who'd stood at the first sign of trouble only a moment earlier.

"So? Which of you wimps will buy this Browncoat a drink?" she shouted.

Simon jumped to feel the thundering applause and roar of approval. Very quickly, the four of them were surrounded with smiling faces and claps on the back. Even the bartender laid out two larger-than-regulation glasses and filled them with crystal rice wine. Adalyn handed off one to River. While feeling aloof at his sister drinking, Simon smiled to see River clink glasses before taking a sip. Adalyn threw her contents down her throat and slammed the empty glass on the bar. River coughed; it only elicited more smiles and laughter from the men and women veterans.

* * *

Mal could hear the uproar inside. While no reinforcements had come to the establishment, that didn't mean some hadn't already been inside. He hadn't seen his people dragged away. He could only hope they weren't laid out inside yet. He and Zoe ran in through double doors and Mal stopped dead in his tracks to see a huge congregation of dirty folk around a commotion in the middle. He gently pushed his way forward and when he tripped on a purplebelly groaning on the ground with a broken nose, he was caught by a boisterous, bigger man. He was righted and found himself looking into a familiar face.

"Mal!"

"Monty?"

The bigger man only laughed and wrapped Mal and Zoe under his tree trunk arms to lead them closer to the center of attention.

"You already missed all the fun!"

"Fun?"

"Some gal gave them purplebellies a thrashing! Ain't seen nothing like it."

Fearing River was now the center of attention, Mal looked to Zoe but his first officer was more trained on the quickly appearing scene. The bulky man, his beard touching his mid chest and layers of dusty worn clothing only adding to his girth and breadth, nodded with his chin towards the 'gal' in question.

Mal smiled ever so slightly to see Adalyn arm-wrestling with a man. River was operating the contest and had just removed her hands from their joined fists. Nearby, Simon and Kaylee were being handed drinks and were also embraced by more of the genuine folks. Mal smiled. His heart resumed a normal pace and he allowed himself to give a little laugh.

"She's one of mine," Mal allowed.

"One of your'n?"

Mal nodded. Monty gave him a squeeze and Mal swore he felt his shoulder pop a bit. Leading him forward, They both made it to the center by the time Adalyn thoroughly won the arm-wrestling contest. Her jubilant arm pump to the ceiling was all the emotion she gave away, but Kaylee quickly handed her a half-full glass.

Debutante or no, she'd ingratiated herself to Monty's full platoon, it seemed. When she caught sight of Mal and Zoe, she straightened quickly and finished her drink.

"Captain."

The word tugging at his heartstrings, he looked between his four crew who'd been caught up in this mess, "I see you're making yourself right at home."

"There was an altercation, Captain. I'm sorry."

"Ain't no need. Just get me a drink and we'll call it even."

Adalyn's tense face loosened and she looked to the gathered men and women, "You heard the man!"

An uproarious cheer and Mal found himself amongst some he hadn't seen in a decade. Monty released him and was quick to wrangle Zoe into a drink. The doctor and his mechanic looked a little out of place, but both had a drink in their hands all the same. Simon's eyes were trained on Adalyn; the way he continued to adjust his grip on his glass, Mal wondered if the boy hadn't been two moments from a bloody nose his own self.

* * *

Zoe walked with Adalyn astride. While the captain, Simon, Kaylee and River had spent the night on the ship, they'd both been out surrounded by drinks and stories. A slight pounding in her temple reminded Zoe how long it'd been since she'd had that much to drink. Adalyn, for her part, seemed unaffected. They were both walking towards the gleaming ship on the horizon. While Beylix was tense, the springboard for the majority of the broadcasted terrorist activity, during the day that tension dissipated throughout the markets and neighborhoods. Walking around during the day and being a veteran of a previous war was nothing new to this colony.

"Are you feeling all right?" Adalyn asked politely.

Zoe nodded, "Just been a while."

"Would you like me to make something tame for dinner?"

"It wouldn't go unappreciated."

Adalyn nodded, stopped momentarily to view some day-old fruit at a stand. Zoe couldn't tell what she was seeing, but the chef's eyes were trained. They skirted the display and she was quick to keep moving on.

"Where'd you learn to cook so well?" Zoe asked.

"Well, any debutante worth her dowry was expected to cook for her husband."

"That so?"

"Hope?" a third voice interjected and Adalyn quickly spun with her hand inside her jacket. Zoe reacted the same way and found herself looking at a young man. His muddy blue eyes were wide and his shaggy brown hair was neatly shellacked back. His suit and shiny shoes stood out against the dust and grime of the market. While his round face was soft, Zoe saw pain reflected in those eyes.

"Daryl?" Adalyn asked.

Zoe looked between them.

"It is you..."

The two stood in silence for a long moment. Zoe watched Adalyn's throat bob, her jaw tighten. She surveyed the man in front of them. He was doing the same. Her hand relaxed and left the security of the holster hidden in her jacket.

The man lunged forward and wrapped Adalyn in a hug. It was a hug Zoe recognized. Adalyn returned it and was quick to bury her face in the nook between shoulder and neck. She saw the way they each clung to the other, the claw-like hands that bunched up fabric and were holding onto more than the person in front of them.

Zoe cleared her throat.

Adalyn gingerly disentangled herself from the man and looked to the first mate, "Zoe, this is Daryl. Daryl, Zoe. She served with Mark and Jo."

The man offered his hand, "An honor, ma'am."

Adalyn's attention was wholly on Daryl, "What are you doing here?"

"Providing medical training to the hospital here. I'll be heading back to Boros tomorrow."

"So soon...but..."

Zoe watched Adalyn's fingers run over the fabric of her jacket while her feet shuffled, "Zoe, when are we departing?"

"Captain had us down for 1900."

"I'll be back before then. That dinner might have to wait," she said quickly.

"I'll let the captain know."

"Thank you."

Without a word, Adalyn walked off. Daryl was quick to follow after providing a genuine smile and gentle nod in Zoe's direction. The first mate watched them walk briskly away. Turning to continue on her path, she looked back once only to see the two of them had disappeared in the crowd.

 _Serenity_ shone in the manageable distance. Opening the cargo door, Zoe walked in to see River and Kaylee playing jacks in the bay. Kaylee looked up with her customary smile.

"Hey, Zoe!"

"Captain upstairs?" she asked.

Kaylee nodded, "Yeah. Simon's up there with him."

"Doing okay from last night?"

"Oh yeah. Ain't nothing but wounded pride. He'll be shiny come tomorrow."

Zoe absorbed that. Knowing their relationship was their own, she couldn't imagine being so casual if her man were exchanging words with Mal. Which, by the way Kaylee had said everything, was what the doctor was doing. She had picked up the tension between the doctor and Adalyn, but could have said last night that the escapade in the pub would exacerbate it.

Walking up the middle catwalk, she could hear the distant sound of Simon's aggravated voice. A smile tugged at her lips. While the young man had grown and learned during his tenure aboard, he was still occasionally the same exact man who'd come aboard with a strange cool bin and chill demeanor.

Hanging back in the stairwell, she listened.

"That woman is dangerous."

"Only to folk what give her a reason. You're taking her unkeenness for doctors a might personal."

"Her actions last night were reckless. Those men might have pressed charges or called for reinforcements."

"Hear tell, her actions kept you from being an example. Monty's boys are good fellows all, but they ain't about to stand up for someone they don't know."

"Did you miss the part where she lodged a knife in the counter?" Simon's voice was dripping incredulously.

"You kept all them fingers," Jayne spoke up. It sounded like his mouth was full.

"That's not the point."

"Give her some space. She ain't got a shine for doctors, so don't act like one all the time."

Zoe moved forward and walked in, seeing that some leftovers had been heated through for lunch. The drum on her temple didn't drown out the rumble of her stomach and she ignored the way Simon straightened as she walked by.

"Where's our cook?" Mal asked.

"Still in town. She had to pick up a few things."

"How's that gal got enough cashy for all these foodstuffs?" Mal muttered under his breath.

"She also asked me to tell you she won't be back for dinner."

At that, she watched the captain tense a bit, "How's that, now?"

"She ran into someone in town. She'll be back before we depart."

"Hope so. It'd be a tease to loose a cook this soon after finding one."

"Who was it?" Simon asked; his voice had calmed.

Zoe scooped out a bowl of miso from the range. Digging towards the bottom, she found some tofu that hadn't been served out.

"Don't know. He said he was here to help train the hospital. Originally from Boros."

Jayne chuckled, "Guess she just don't like you."

Simon's half open mouth and eyes rolling around in their sockets made Zoe feel the slightest tinge of sympathy. The young doctor left the kitchen and Zoe took her place at the table. Mal didn't ask anything more of her, although she could see his jaw tighten to think that Adalyn had stayed behind in town.

"She say who he was?"

"No. She did go willingly, sir."

He nodded, picking idly at the leftover rice cake on his plate.

* * *

Adalyn picked up the hologram. Daryl and an unknown woman were hugging within the projection. Their evident happiness overflowed the boundary of the picture. She was waiting patiently for Daryl to bring back lunch from the downstairs lobby, and her eyes had wandered to the open suitcase of personal affects. Among them, a small leather envelope of letters. She quickly recognized the pinyin characters.

She'd sent those letters. He'd kept them this whole time.

The door opened to the penthouse and she felt strangely comfortable enough to not draw her weapon preemptively. Daryl's footsteps found her in the antechamber to the bedroom and she only looked at him with a tired smile when he leaned again the doorframe.

"Who is she?" she asked, placing the hologram down.

His throat bobbed, "My fiancee."

Despite the pang in her heart, she smiled, "Congratulations. She's beautiful."

He only nodded, "We were engaged nine months ago. She's on Boros, waiting for me to come home. The wedding is next month."

"Lucky woman."

"I'm so sorry, Hope."

Adalyn couldn't help it. Her chin dropped and her eyes closed. Hearing her name, spoken by her past life, was almost too much. The hand around her throat tightened and she swallowed back hard against the sting in her eyes.

"You teach medicine?" she asked quickly.

"I received my medical degree a few years ago. I have a private practice back home. And I tour. Prosthetics and nerve recreation – my specialty. It pays the bills," he smiled softly.

"I'm sure. Thank you, by the way," she met his attentive stare.

"Of course. Everything's in there. When...when you were arrested, your parents quickly transferred everything to me. Just to be safe."

"They were smart," she admitted, "I just always thought I'd get to see them again."

"I know. I wasn't home when it happened. The official cause was an electrical fire. At least, that's what the marshal said. I'm not sure if that's any consolation."

Adalyn sighed, "Cold comfort."

"How did you get out?" he moved forward, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't pay bail, that's for sure," she gave a sarcastic smile.

"What did they do to you down there? All you wrote...a government camp? What kind of camp?"

"Arresting me was just a cover, Daryl. They never intended to let me out. At least not until I was 'finished'. They tortured me. They created a monster."

He said nothing, only watched her as she idly picked at a loose thread on a silken shirt, "I didn't see the sun for nine years. I'd almost forgotten what the warmth felt like. And when I got out, I knew I couldn't go back. Not to Boros. They'd look for me. So I ran. Spent a while in the world, taking up odd jobs on the rim. Then, I got your first letter back to me. And I wanted so bad to be back home. I boarded a ship, got pressed into working for them. Now...I'm flying with Mark and Jo's sergeant, the one they waved about."

"You don't have to keep running. I have the money. I could help you start over."

"I can't risk it. I can't risk going back to that place, Daryl. If I keep moving, if I just stay hidden, maybe they'll stop looking for me."

"What about you?"

"Hope is dead. She died in that place."

He stood quickly and took her chin in his fingers, making her look at him. His other hand gently brushed against the hollow of her clavicle, "No. She's still in here. I can see her. And she's a beautiful woman. Mark and Jo would be proud. So would your parents."

A single tear overflowed onto her cheek. The pad of his thumb wiped it away. The smooth skin was warm. Her tongue barely darted out from behind her lips to brush against his thumb as he continued to stroke her face. Her eyelids slid closed. A smooth exhale and she could feel his breath roll against the curve of her neck – warm, humid and tender.

"Daryl..."

Their lips almost touched. Cloying breaths overran hers. She pulled away and moved to the alcove by the window. Her heart beat heavy behind her breasts, and she braced herself on the wall. The streets below were nothing but a silent distraction of color, textures and masses.

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly.

"No more than I."

"I would've waited if I'd known."

The tightness in her throat made it hard to keep her voice level, "I can never have that life again. You were right to move on."

"The life isn't what I was waiting for. I was waiting for you."

Her jaw tightened, "I won't let you give up your life for me. And you love her."

He nodded, "I do."

She turned to look at him, "Knowing you're happy is enough."

"What about you?" he stepped closer.

Her back straightened and a coldness seeped into her eyes, "I'll move on, too."

His soft smile betrayed her words, "Then I'll help in any way I can. The money's yours, so use it when you need. And if you ever need help, anything at all, just write me."

"I will."

* * *

Mal had had a fair share of troubles with several local governments. He'd been able to smooth talk himself, or his crew, out of the better part with few left that resorted to violence. The longer this conversation with the purplebelly went on, the more Mal wondered if it would be one of the few.

"Captain, I think you misunderstand me. I'm not accusing anyone of anything, I simply wish to know if any of your passengers, or crew, happened to be in town last night."

"I'm not at liberty to account for my passengers, but my crew were otherwise occupied."

"You do realize hiding any information could be considered obstruction of justice."

"I have no intention of causing you trouble, officer."

Off in the distance of the market, Mal noticed a very familiar face. Standing on the gangplank of _Serenity_ 's belly gave him a view the interrogating officer didn't yet have. With Adalyn, a young man walked alongside. His shiny threads made him more of a sore thumb than his cook. With concerned eyes, Adalyn's pace quickened and she whispered to the man next to her.

"Can you tell me where your passengers were last night?"

"Is there a problem, Officer?" the young man accompanying Adalyn spoke up politely.

The officer turned around and Mal watched his shoulders visibly relax, "Dr. Epps, Such a pleasure to see you again."

The young man nodded at the salutation, "Likewise, sir. May I inquire as to the problem?"

"Nothing, Doctor. It seems there was a brawl in town last night with some of my squadron. They had made mention that the ladies responsible for the attack were not local. I was simply investigating transports."

"A dutiful man of the law – I will be sure to commend your actions to the Chief. However, I'm afraid there must be some misunderstanding. The Captain's envoy were guests of mine yesterday evening."

"I see. You can account for passengers?"

"Of course."

"Well, then I suppose those responsible for last night's debacle would have to have come from another transport."

"It would seem. I do wish you luck in finding them, sir."

The officer tipped his hat towards the man before giving a curt nod at Mal. Mal's thin smile hid the urge to give a thorough thrashing of the purplebelly. With the official out of sight and earshot, Mal looked to the young man. Had he known better, he'd have thought he was looking at a reflection of himself twenty-five years ago.

"Thank you for that kindness. Afraid I don't know who to thank."

The man extended his hand, "Doctor Daryl Epps. It's an honor to meet you, sir. Mark and Jo spoke highly of you."

"You knew them?"

"I was a friend of the family, yes."

"Well, seems the 'verse is a might smaller than we'd all thought."

"Ho—Adalyn tells me you've been kind. And for that, I am grateful."

Mal nodded, "Not a problem. I don't mean to be hasty, but we should probably be out of the world before that officer comes back. Adalyn?" he prompted as he started back for the door.

She nodded and looked once to Daryl. The young man gave a soft smile. Whatever passed between the two, Mal was too far away to hear. He only saw him give something to Adalyn discreetly, even if it was a tad large. She leaned in and gave him a lingering peck on the cheek before quickly following behind Mal. With one more smile and nod to the gentleman, Mal closed the door behind them and hit the intercom button on the console inside the bay.

"All clear – River, you can come out and get us outta world."

Adalyn stood immobile for a moment. Mal walked up beside her, "Seems like a nice fellow." She nodded and he watched as she bit her bottom lip ever so slightly. He watched her chest rise and fall, the breath passing softly. He cleared his throat. "Adalyn."

She nodded, "He is, Captain. I'm sorry I was delayed. I'll prepare dinner."

She quickly walked off towards her bunk by the infirmary. Perplexed, Mal hesitated a moment before following. She'd retreated to her room, and Mal watched the dim light come on inside. Passing his knuckles on the door frame, he called her name. She quickly opened the door and let him in.

"Everything shiny?" he asked.

She'd quickly shed her bomber jacket and was left standing in her skin tight tank top. Even without the extra layer, she looked flushed. The slight rose tinge on her cheeks made him feel a warmth in his gut. She looked for all the 'verse like someone he could stand knowing more of.

"Yes, sir."

"Hope we didn't cut short a reunion."

Her soft eyes spoke volumes, "Just an old friend," was what Mal heard pass over her lips, but her face told him to come closer. His feet remained planted to the deck. He couldn't move.

"Well, 'spose dinner will be ready soon enough?"

She nodded. Without a word, she started to pass by him. As he was in the doorway, she turned sideways to move through it. Without meaning to, his hand caught her arm. She stalled and was left standing chest to chest with him. With each inhale, her chest brushed against his.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

While she didn't need to look up hardly at all to meet his gaze, those eyes still screamed to him. Bedroom eyes. Her flushed body and shallow breaths were hardly easy to ignore.

"I'm fine."

He nodded and released his gentle grip on her arm. She stayed a moment longer. He felt her breath pass through the cotton of his shirt. Feet unmoving, they both stayed there and watched each other.

"Can dinner wait?" she asked quickly.

He blinked, " _Shen muh_?"

She licked her lips and looked down, "I was hoping to fit a workout in. Would that be ok?"

His mind backpedaled from the dreamy alley it had started to wander down and he cleared his throat, "Of course."

She exited quickly with a barely audible thank you. Mal was left standing there, infected with the same flush she'd had. Looking into her room, he saw the package which had been handed off discreetly. Itching palms made him sway ever so slightly closer, but he quickly retreated. Her room was too musky, too inviting. He needed to be in his bunk, away from the temptation he only now realized was almost attainable.

Walking past the doorway to the cargo bay, he saw Adalyn frantically wrap her knuckles in tape before going to town on Jayne's punching bag. The sound of heavy, dull hits made his feet carry him swiftly to his own bunk.

* * *

Jayne had seen Mal walk by. The captain didn't pay him no mind, but Jayne had also heard someone start going at his muscle equipment downstairs. Much as he didn't care that it were being used, he weren't sure exactly who else would be using it. Ever since Shepard Book had gone, Jayne hadn't a soul to spot him.

Leaving the table in the kitchen, Jayne lumbered down the stairs and saw Adalyn doing the work he'd heard. Her fists were wrapped right, her wrists didn't buckle, and she was quick. Not hiding himself, he walked down the last flight of stairs to the cargo bay deck.

"Want me to hold it?" he asked.

Her rosy cheeks were a bit taut, but she nodded. He braced himself against the back end of the bag and flinched when her first hit was a bit heavier than he was prepared for. A few hits in, and he saw her wince.

"Your shot shiny?" he asked.

She nodded, never stopping her fists from flying to answer him with her full attention. He stayed quiet for a moment. He recognized that face. He'd worn it a few times when he'd gone up against this bag. That was the face of forced thought. Of forcing yourself to not think about something hard by thinking about the bag.

"So, heard you was with a pretty boy from town," the bag hid his insinuating smile.

There was the slightest of pauses. He was about to look around the bag to see her reaction when it lurched backward. He wasn't ready. Her punch had forced the bag further than before and toppled him. His rear end hit the deck hard and he cursed in Mandarin.

Looking up, he saw her shoot him a look. She sighed. The shiny drops of sweat on her were making that tank top cling even tighter, "That was rude," she said simply.

He smiled, "Ain't nothing wrong with getting a little trim on world."

She shook her head and almost laughed. It was more happy on her than Jayne could remember. He braced the bag again and she resumed her punches, "Wish it were that simple," she admitted.

"Ain't it?"

"No. He's not available for me," a punch ended her thought.

"Really?"

"He's not in my league."

"How so?"

"Just take my word on it," he caught her smile.

"If ya say so," he didn't push any further.

She didn't continue to give him any details, and he didn't feel the need to ask. He was busy paying attention to the way she hit the bag. The punches were precise. And he could feel without pain how she'd taken out those reavers. Once in a few rounds, she'd bring her knee up and hold the bag to its punishment, but for the most part she let him be the counterweight.

The hits stopped coming and she collapsed on his weight bench. Drenched and breathing heavy, she unwrapped her knuckles. Jayne watched her. She wasn't uncomfortable anymore. Before, he'd always seen her and not known who she was deep inside. Now, he could see a fighter. A fighter who trained and earned the right to not be hit in a fight.

"I appreciate the help," she looked up at him with a soft face.

"Ain't had anyone to work out with. Nice to be back at it," he admitted.

"Well, perhaps I can return the favor another time?" she stood and crumpled the used tape in her palms.

"Sounds good."

She nodded in acknowledgment and walked off towards the showers behind the infirmary. The little sway in her hips made him smile in spite of her obvious disinterest. Even the way she rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms out made him stare a moment longer.

Looking at the swinging bag, he gave a halfhearted hit and walked off. With her heading to the showers, he had time alone to imagine what she looked like under the running water.

* * *

Simon had seen the woman walk into the showers. He'd been organizing a few more odds and ends, hoping to make them all some more pocket money. Adalyn had been flushed, her body shimmering with sweat. He'd heard a tiny bit of the exchange out in the cargo bay with Jayne; he curiosity piqued, he'd not shut the infirmary door. Doubting her shower would take long, he waited.

Her soaking wet person walked by not a moment later covered in clothes hugging the moisture. She crossed the common to her bunk and silently shut the door. Simon didn't hesitate. He boldly followed and slid the door open only to see her naked in front of him. She calmly looked at him and he spun to face the common.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I thought you were dressed."

"What do you want?"

A small hesitation made his palms sweaty, "I wanted to say thank you. For intervening last night."

She was silent. His hands clenched and unclenched. The nob of his throat bobbed.

"You're welcome."

He cleared his throat, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to get dressed."

"Thank you."

She slid the door closed. Simon remained a moment longer and felt his shoulders slump. While she hadn't seemed happy at the intrusion, at least she hadn't used another knife on him.

"You're trying too hard," River said softly.

A heavy sigh and Simon moved towards the infirmary, "Is that so?"

"She's alone, Simon. She wants it that way for now."

His sister standing in the threshold of the blue room, he looked at her for a moment silently before shaking his head, "There's something you're not telling me."

"Teenaged girls are allowed to have secrets."

"How did you two fight together last night?"

River shrugged, "She's open. Her mind. No walls. No barriers. Easy to understand her thoughts...her dreams and nightmares."

"And, being my little sister, you won't bend the rules and tell me about them, will you?"

She smiled at him, "Captain's orders. No sharing unless its imperative to survival."

"Fine. Fine. I'll just ignore her until she goes away. Or stops using knives."

"Don't ignore. Just let her be."

With that, River walked silently away. Holding his fingers out in front of him, he looked them over. The knife wasn't there but he could feel the cold steel against his skin.

* * *

Mal walked into the kitchen to see Simon and Kaylee already sitting with plates in front of them. Another bountiful meal in the making, and Mal couldn't hold out and stay away from it any longer. The warm and savory scent of a roasting bird had forced him to put the autopilot on a bit earlier than he planned to. Add to that mashed potatoes and fresh vegetables, Mal was sure he'd need to loosen his belt. He started crossing the room to thank Adalyn for her cooking when Jayne beat him there. The mercenary was eagerly picking up finished dishes and placing them on the table for the meal. If Adalyn noticed his awkward smiles, she paid no mind to it. Mal himself smiled and instead pulled out his customary place at the head of the table.

"Seems like we once again have royalty aboard."

Adalyn looked in his direction, "I apologize for it being late, Captain."

"No fear. Sure looks to be worth the wait."

"What's this?" Kaylee pointed at a dish that Mal recognized, but hadn't seen in over twenty years.

"Roasted hen," Adalyn, Simon and Mal answered at the same time.

"What's it taste like?"

"Chicken. It's just chicken before it's turned to protein. Still has flavor," Adalyn smiled.

Mal loved that smile. While he hadn't been raised in the core, Shadow had its fair share of society. He, Simon and Adalyn would've had a chance to try foods outside the protein they were all so accustomed to now.

River walked in a moment later and took her seat at the table. Zoe, too. With his crew all there, Mal felt fine to start the cutting once Adalyn and Jayne took their seats. Slicing into the perfectly roasted bird with juices draining from the incision, he felt his mouth water.

The first slice he gave to himself. He stood to carve the rest, handing out slices to each of his own. Adalyn, however, snagged a leg. It was heartwarming to see Zoe, Kaylee and Jayne each taste theirs. No doubt none of them had ever the opportunity to have the real deal.

"Adalyn, you keep cooking like this and we'll all have to buy bigger clothes," Zoe smiled.

"Least I can do for the passage."

"Well, you keep my crew from having their faces pounded in, I think we'll count that as part of the passage, too," Mal shot a look at Simon.

"You didn't see her last night, Cap'n," Kaylee plopped some potatoes on her plate, "She and River both gave 'em all a whopping. Kinda funny, watching 'em fight."

"Well, let's just not plan on it happening too often? Weren't for your friend, we might'a had to answer for it," Mal's attention diverted back to Adalyn, "Who was he, by the way?"

She inhaled deep and gave a tired smile, "He was my intended. Back on Boros. Were were betrothed when I was nine."

"Betrothed? You mean, like gettin' hitched?" Jayne asked.

"Yes. We were to be married when I was twenty-one."

"What's he do now?"Jayne asked.

"He's a doctor. Reconstructive medicines."

"That's a complicated specialty. Artificial limbs and nerves, correct?" Simon asked.

Adalyn nodded, "Correct."

"Well, we may have to send him our thanks for the white lie," Mal shoved another heaping mash of potatoes and chicken into his mouth.

"You ever think of going back to him?" Kaylee asked with a romantic smile.

Adalyn returned it, but the sadness behind it was hard to ignore, "He's engaged."

Kaylee's balloon popped, "Oh."

"He's happy, and I couldn't be happier for him."

"Good then, that you still have a friend," Zoe allowed.

Adalyn nodded. Mal watched the conversation die off. His crew was intent on their meals; getting second servings was a bit of a race. But to see them all slowly start with jokes and memories, he leaned back into his chair and relaxed. While they were a mismatched sort, they were his sort.

* * *

Adalyn slumped onto her bed. Her full belly made her smile out of habit. The meal enjoyed without many leftovers, her work afterward had been slim. Now, she was free to sleep. _Serenity_ was under way to some job or another, and perhaps she'd be able to help out on this one. She absentmindedly undid her cargo pant button and belt to make her belly a bit more comfortable while she lay down. Looking at the ceiling, she couldn't imagine being home. Even if her parents were still alive, if her brothers had returned from the war, if she'd never been taken from her family. All of that, perhaps, was skewed from her time in that hell. All her mind was now, was a weapon. The thought of a happy home with a husband seemed so ridiculous.

She reached over for the small package Daryl had gifted her. The brown paper wrapping it was in was quickly and deftly shed. Holding it over her, she smiled to see the frame. Sleek metal edges held a portrait. Herself, Daryl, and her brothers...all in a pile as children after a bonfire birthday party. The portrait shifted and she was lost in the picnic the new image entailed. Her parents remained untainted by war and age. The large tree on her property held a small platform for the beginning of a tree house. It would take a year for her older brothers and her father to complete. Worth the wait. Often, as a child, she watched the twin suns set past the distant mountains and rolling valleys.

A gentle knock on her door made her place the frame face down on the tiny counter space across from the bed. She rolled over to her feet and crossed the room to open the sliding door.

River stood there to greet her, a smile on her face, "Lovely memories."

Adalyn nodded, "They are. Everything shiny?"

"Dance?"

Adalyn smiled and stepped over the threshold. Buttoning her pants again, she followed River's lead to the cargo bay for more tai chi. The soft movements were a boon to her concentration and she didn't mind the peace she found. Softly falling into rhythm and with River mirroring her, her eyelids drifted close. Behind them danced visions of her family. A warm hearth. Savory dinners to ambient lights. Playing games and being a little sister who knew nothing of war. Tickle battles and bedtime stories.

The memory that she didn't hug her brother goodbye before he went to the docks to report for duty hit her like a fist. Too angry, too confused, she hadn't embraced him when he'd held his arms open. She'd watched while his smile fell and his arms followed. He sighed and his shoulders dropped. Turning, he walked away. Down the cobbled path to the carriage. She'd wanted to run after. Her feet had remained planted to the spot. Proper manners and etiquette wouldn't allow such an outburst. He'd disappeared without a final hug from his baby sister. And she'd never had the chance to hold him again. He'd gone to war knowing she didn't approve. He'd died in Mal's arms knowing he'd never gotten that last hug.

Wet tears crept out from under her closed eyes. Her breath gave out on her and she gasped to get it back. Her legs wouldn't hold her up. She collapsed onto Jayne's weight bench and River stayed near. Silently, she cried. She didn't need to explain. No doubt the girl could understand what had happened. The soft hand on her shoulder made it okay to cry. She'd mourned before for the loss of her family. But it had always been easier. Now she was in the company of folks who had lost so much as she had. And their grief overpowered her, made her own seem so inconsequential and still so relevant.

* * *

Simon watched from above on the catwalk. He'd seen River invite Adalyn out to the cargo bay. His curiosity piqued, he lingered. Long enough to see Adalyn cry. River consoled her. They spoke soft words to each other that he couldn't hear. Adalyn's tears weren't harsh or loud. But they spoke of grief that Simon had never considered before. While he had his sister, she had lost her brothers. Thinking on what that kind of loss would do to him, he sighed. His throat became tight to just think it. Above that, his parents were, for all he knew, alive and well. Worried about their rising stars, no doubt, but fine otherwise.

Adalyn had no comfort akin to that.

* * *

Mal walked onto the dark bridge. Zoe always kept it dark. He supposed it were so she could see the stars her husband had loved so much. Plopping into the pilot's chair, he leaned back into it. They remained in silence, the two of them. Two soldiers who'd lost their fights. The distant lights of stars and worlds floated aimlessly with them. Small beeps and chirps from the flying boat consoled them almost like the all-encompassing sounds of a womb. Blended together. Became a soothing song.

Zoe got up from her seat and smiled gently at Mal. He nodded. Without words, they said goodnight and transferred the watch from first mate to captain. His gaze returned to the black. The wisps of lingering aroma from the meal made him smile. He thought of his momma's ranch on Shadow and the meals he'd enjoyed as a young rancher himself.

Casual footfalls made him sit a little straighter. The silence of his womb was punctuated by a throat clearing. He spun in the chair to see Simon standing there with nothing but lounge pants. The boy didn't register that he'd interrupted him, but instead sat were Zoe had been only a moment ago.

"She's lost a lot," Simon said idly.

Mal's brow furrowed, "Come again?"

"Adalyn. She's lost a lot."

"Mayhaps."

"You would think, if she'd lost that much, she'd have nothing to live for."

"Some folk live for themselves. Others, they live for revenge. Just depends on the person."

"You prayed with her," Simon reminded him.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just curious," Simon shrugged.

Mal turned his gaze back out to the black. He picked at a caught thread on his pants. The brown stripe down the side was fraying and showing the inner lining. He would have to repair it soon.

"Ain't much to explain. Gal's lost a lot, like you say. Still, she has her faith. Takes a mighty strong kind of person to lose their world and still believe in something big and shiny at the end. Even mightier person to fight to deserve that shiny end. Hell, might be that she's fighting to get to it quicker. Either way, someone like her could hold grudges. Most especially 'gainst a man like me. But I prayed with her same reason I prayed with her brother. She's got a power to her. And even if I ain't kept my faith, I can respect her for keeping hers. Ain't a crutch like for some. Ain't even a solace. Not rightly sure what it is, but gal can't have lost everything if she's still got that. Maybe it gives me hope."

Simon nodded, "And here I was thinking you were just afraid she'd kick your ass if you didn't."

Mal smiled, "Well, ain't saying that thought didn't cross my mind."

"I don't understand her. I can't imagine her living like a debutante. No fancy gowns or pearls. But, she's hurting. She's human. And maybe that's enough."

Mal looked to him and gave a genuine smile, "Now you're getting it."

"What?"

"Why I let you stay on as crew."

Simon returned the smile and nodded before turning to leave the captain to his watch. Mal looked back out on the black. Once again, the soothing sounds of his boat consoled him. With the young doctor descending into Kaylee's bunk for the night, he was again alone.

A slight rustling in the kitchen made him double check the autopilot before leaving the bridge. Walking down the front corridor, he saw Adalyn move from counter to table with a small plate and a glass of soy. Something so simple, but it brought a smile to his face. He walked in and rummaged through the cool bin to pull out some leftover hen. Cold, he didn't mind. The flavors were still there.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

She gestured to the seat at the head of the table with a mouth full of almond cookie.

Her silent acceptance of his company was enough welcome and he sat heavily in the chair. Her usual ivory complexion was a bit ruddy and her eyes seemed swollen. If the doctor had had an epiphany, seeing a woman like Adalyn cry might've been the catalyst for it. He said nothing, but picked at the hen and enjoyed the cool flavors which lingered on his tongue.

Adalyn dunked the cookie in her small glass of soy milk and took a bite. The crunch was muffled and the drip of white she caught with a fingertip.

"You definitely know how to make a man happy," Mal blurted out. Adalyn almost smiled and looked at him while he tried to hide some rising heat in his cheeks. He cleared his throat, "Mean, foodstuffs like this? In the black? Hard to come by."

She nodded and swallowed her bite of cookie, "I'm glad I can help, Captain."

"Daryl ever get to have some of these meals back home?" he asked.

She shook her head with what Mal considered a slightly embarrassed smile, "I always let my mother cook. She could put me to shame. And Daryl, and my brothers, kept me away from my household duties more often than not. We were always getting into some mess or another."

"Sounds like a nice family."

She nodded, "It was. And you? Any siblings?"

He shook his head a popped a piece of dark meat into his jaw, "None. Just me and my momma. She had a ranch back on Shadow. Before the war."

"Figured you for a cowboy."

"How's that, now?"

Adalyn shrugged, "The way you carry yourself. You knew what roasted hen was. And you weren't born into this life with nothing. Time was, you probably courted ladies like me back home. Am I right?"

He couldn't help that a bit of sadness crept up in his voice, "You ain't wrong."

"Do you ever miss it? Not being able to go home?"

He shouldn't have been surprised at her knowledge. The fate of Shadow hadn't been broadcasted through the core, but wasn't hard to come by in certain channels. And a family like hers who supported independence would've been privy to that information, no doubt.

"I think of _Serenity_ as home now," he avoided the question.

"She's a beautiful boat. And I'm honored to be on her."

Grateful that she let his avoidance go, he smiled and took another bite of the hen. She dunked another cookie in her milk. They ate in silence for another few moments. She picked off the almond from the top of the pastry and popped it in her mouth. She sighed and Mal swallowed the small bite he'd picked off.

"Something on your mind?"

She didn't say anything for a minute, just looked tiredly at the table lamp that was their only source of light. The gentle rise and fall of her shoulders caught the glimmer of the light on her collarbone.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" her soft question hit him like a hammer and those bright green eyes were starting to overflow with unshed tears.

He swallowed back the tightness in his own throat, "Gets easier to live with. But it never goes away all together."

Her eyes met his. They were haunted, pleading eyes. Few times before had Mal felt so strong an urge to comfort another. Just the thought that maybe he could hold her and let her grieve unabashedly for one moment was enough to make him hold her gaze. He could see the tears welling up; the water shone back the lamplight.

Unbidden, his hand reached out and took hers in a gentle embrace. She closed her eyes purposefully and a tear escaped from her left eye to roll down her cheek. He could see her swallow back the pain and sting in her throat. Her eyes opened and she inhaled deep through parted lips. With the exhale, her pain diminished but the wound was still evident. Her hand in his tightened its grip ever so slightly before she pulled away and left the table without another word. Mal didn't watch her go. She wanted her solitude and he would give it to her.

The pain in her gait, her face, even in the way she had cried, spoke of regret and sorrow. He knew that kind of pain. He'd dealt with it long enough to recognize it in another. Losing his mother, friends and brothers-in-arms had come with a fair amount of regret. He regretted ever leaving Shadow. Regretted how he'd left. He even regretted harsh words said to those who had died with his home and to whom he could now never apologize. Yes. The pain got easier to live with. Easier to accept. But it never went away.


End file.
